The Meaning of Life
by LotusFlowerMG
Summary: "Ino, do you know why I smile and don't react to whatever people say?", she asked me and my answer was no, "Because the best way of facing problems is with a smile and a happy heart", in that moment I knew I wanted to keep her smiling face, the smile of the girl who made me believe in love at first sight. AU (Ino's POV).
1. The Day I Met Her

_"_ _Ino, ¿do you know why I smile and don't react to whatever people say?", she asked me and my answer was no, "Because the best way of facing problems is with a smile and a happy heart", in that moment I knew I wanted to keep her smiling face, the smile of the girl who made me believe in love at first sight. AU (Ino's POV)._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 – The Day I Met Her_**

"All right, today's the day" I said while I was getting ready to go to high school, but it was not any day, this day I was finally starting my senior year. From now on, I would take every single day to prepare myself and go to college. I knew it was gonna be harder that usual, but my dream was to study psychology and I would do everything in my power to do it.

"Ino sweetheart, hurry up if you wanna have breakfast before going to school" I heard my mother say from the kitchen, "Coming" I answered back.

I quickly finished making my hair in a high pony tail, I fixed the last details of my uniform and shoes to finally take my things, making sure not to forget anything. After all, it was a very important day of my senior year.

I then walked to the kitchen and I found my mother, Aiko, whose hair is light brown and has beautiful blue eyes. While she was serving breakfast, I saw a man with blond hair, a little darker than mine and green eyes, taking a seat on the table, my father Inoichi.

"Good morning" I said to both of them, to which they looked at me with a warm smile and answered "Good morning princess". I smiled because of their reply, with my parents age doesn't matter, they will always see me as their little and only princess, and that makes me very happy.

I won't say we're a family with many resources or economically stable, it would be a lie, but there's no need for us to fight everyday just for surviving. What it is true, is that despite the fact that sometimes we are in need of some stuff, it was never and obstacle for the three of us to be happy together, we would always look forward and find a way to keep going, sometimes we made it and in others we didn't, but that only made us closer and stronger as a family.

"Is the breakfast ready?" I asked with a smile in my face. "You got here just in time, take a seat princess" I heard my mother say back while I nodded and took a seat besides my father. "Ready for your first day?" my father asked me, to which I replied a confident yes. He smiled at me and nodded in approval and satisfied with my answer.

My parents, something I got from them are their values, they constantly taught me that life is hard, for some more than others, which is why we should always look for options and never give up, they used to say that perseverance and determination always would be important words to succeed at something, and those sayings were something that I had seen by myself with time. It had been thanks to them that I became a capable person to take care of myself, somebody who would look after her friends and loved ones, somebody confident of herself and who wouldn't surrender to any adversity.

I didn't notice I spaced out until my mother put my breakfast in front of me, who immediately noticing my distant look asked "Are you alright honey?, suddenly you seemed a little distracted". I reacted and replied, "Of course I'm fine mom, it's just that I got myself into thinking some stuff, that's it". She hesitated for a couple of seconds, but finally smiled at me and I could see all worries disappear from her eyes.

"Very well, it's best if you eat your breakfast soon so you can go to school. After all, we don't want you to be late, isn's that right princess?" my father said after a while. "You're right dad, I better hurry" I replied while eating my breakfast.

Once I finished eating, I took my things and said goodbye to my parents with a kiss on the cheek and wishing them a good day. Now this was it, my day was starting.

I arrived to school with time to spare before my first class, so having the opportunity I took my time to go to my locker and make my bag lighter, just taking with me what I would be needing for my first class.

"Hey Ino!", I heard somebody yell, and even though it was not necessary to turn around and see who it was, I directed my gaze to the person who called out for me just a moment ago. And in just a second, right in front of me was my best friend, Tenten, her dark brown eyes just like her hair fixed in me, she was of my same height, so it was not difficult for our gazes to find one another. She lived only with her mother, never got to meet her father.

"Hi there Tenten, ready to start the day?", I asked, "But of course I am", she cried out with enthusiasm, which took me by surprise because it was not normal that she was so eager to take the lessons.

"Although I'm actually excited only because I get to see the other guys and not because of wanting to make it to class like somebody I have in front of me", she rapidly whispered, and I snorted because of what she just said, but almost immediately laughed, that's the Tenten I know.

"Yeah well, say whatever you want. I like to study" I answered back. She just rolled her eyes in sign of understanding and said "Yes I know, you're not going to become a great psychologist some day for nothing, isn't that right?, I could only give her a big smile and nodded in gratitude.

"Hey, did you hear the rumors?, people say that Haruno Kiyoshi's grandchildren will be studying high school here", we heard one of the students say, "Mmm, Haruno, where have I heard that…?, wait!, you don't mean the ones who own pretty much every hospital here in Konoha, right?, I don't think that's possible. With the money they have, they wouldn't send their family members to public school" another student immediately replied, and that was what caught my attention entirely.

"And why not?, being a public school doesn't mean it's a bad one" I heard somebody answer back, and I couldn't agree more, the fact that we study in a public high school didn't make us any less than the ones who go to private schools, however, what got my attention the most in that moment was the fact that they mentioned the Haruno family, because frankly, everybody in Konoha had to know about that family thanks to their long history and transcendence in the medicine field, and because of the great number of skilled and excepcional medics that were born in it.

"Haruno Kiyoshi, and who would that be?", I couldn't help but to hit my forehead with the palm of my hand due to Tenten's question, of course, only her in all Konoha could be that clueless.

"Tenten, Haruno Kiyoshi is nothing more and nothing less than the current director of the hospitals that carry the same as his family, and the ones that are located in every single corner or street in Konoha, you really don't know who he is?", I asked her with a hidden hope that she would answer yes, however, the confusing gaze she directed me was more than enough to confirm my biggest fear in that moment, it was official, Tenten didn't know about the Haruno family.

I sighed and started thinking in a way to clarify a little Tenten's confusion and finally said, "You see Tenten, the Haruno family is very well known in a lot of places around the world because of their great contributions to the medic field and because as the time passed by they managed to establish their own hospitals beginning with their home place, meaning here in Konoha. The person who began to set up the hospitals and make his family name important and known was Haruno Kiyoshi's great grandfather, the current director as I already told you, and it was from then on that the family legacy has been passed on from generation to generation from father to son, however, a lot of people say that this time it wasn't like that, and that Haruno Kiyoshi has decided to leave his position to one of his grandchildren, although I'm not sure if that's true", I finished telling Tenten and a little thoughtful about if the rumors, such as the grandchildren coming to study here as well as that one grandchild who would be receiving all the heritage, were truth.

"Oh, really?, I never thought that one family would be able to be that powerful and famous, and much less here in Konoha", I heard my best friend say and I directed my gaze to her, when she suddenly starting talking again, "Wait, if you know so much about them, how is it that you don't know if those rumors are truth or not?", she asked, which got me thinking a little while until I found a definite answer, "Well, they left Konoha a little time after the birth of Kiyoshi – san's second grandchild saying in front of national media that there had been a new business opportunity outside the country, and that they would be gone for a while. Or at least that's what my parents told me, after all, we were barely two years old back then" I concluded taking my gaze to the floor as I starting thinking.

"Mmm, I see. Then there's nothing to do but to wait and see if the rumors are real or not, right?", I raised my head and it was my turn to give a confused look to Tenten, dark brown eyes crashed against blue ones, surprising me a little when I saw a smirk on her face, only achieving to increase the intensity of my gaze and with the hope that she would keep talking.

Noticing the curiosity that my eyes reflected, she sighed and laughed a little, and finally clearing out my doubt she said "Well it's very simple really, if the rumor about the grandchildren studying here are true, we just have to wait for the day to pass by. If it's truth, in some moment we'll see them walking by the halls, on the cafeteria, outside the building, or even on the bathrooms. C'mon, there are a lot of places where we could perfectly see them", Tenten concluded.

I replied "Yeah, you're totally right", however, I noticed there was something still missing and so I asked her "Hey, and what about the family heritage rumor, how will ve know if that one's truth or false?".

"Well, everything at its own time, that part will come later" she answered back, and with a new confusion growing into me I asked her, "And now what do you mean with that?". She let out a loud laugh and I frowned. When she took notice of my discontent, she suddenly stopped laughing and calmed herself, "C'mon relax, don't get mad. It's just that the face you made was very funny" she told me with her regular tone of voice.

"You see Ino, in order to solve the other doubt we have, the only way to know if it's truth or not is asking to the person directly. And that's what you'll do as soon as you make yourself the Haruno grandchildren's friend, and then of course you'll introduce me to them as your best friend that I am, and everything solved" she concluded with a big smile and her thumb up in sign of victory.

And it was then that I noticed what she had just said… "Hold on, what!?, me being their friend just like that?, yeah right" I cried out with obvious sarcasm in my voice. Tenten looked at me and asked "Why do you react like that?, it's just about introducing yourself and that would be it, it's not a big deal".

I hesitated a little because of the statement she just gave me and lowered my gaze ashamed, "Well, it is truth that introducing myself wouldn't be a big deal, but they are people from a different level, or well, I don't really know how to say it out loud, but I can't help not to feel nervous to the thought of talking to people like them, speak directly to them, I don't know, I wouldn't feel confident or comfortable I think" I said. I'm usually somebody secure of myself, however, it was unavoidable that the nervousness appeared inside of me because of Tenten's comment, I guess it was due to the status that family possesses.

Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful with my parents because of everything they've given me, and of course I'm not ashamed because of my economic status, but when I thought about them, I don't know…

I felt _small_.

I wasn't sure what those thoughts were about, but at the end I deducted that it was due to the fact that never in my life I have had the chance to face the people of that kind of family, and I left it like that.

Taking notice of the sudden silence, I raised my gaze and saw that Tenten was trying really hard not to laugh, obviously because of what I just said. Forgetting my sudden shyness and embarrassment, I frowned before my friend's terrible attempt to simulate, who seeing my expression finally gave into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my dear Ino, there are times when I honestly don't know what to do with you, you make me laugh so much" she said. "Stop it Tenten!, I mean it, stop laughing" I requested a little upset due to her reaction.

Calming herself and resuming her posture, Tenten looked me in the eyes and with a renewed seriousness she said "My dear friend, they're just people, like you and me, there's no need to act different or suppress ourselves in front of people like them. Just be yourself, keep it in mind!".

My eyes got wider in surprise before the words I have just heard, Tenten is right, we are all humans, there's no reason to be insecure. I rapidly got my confidence back and with a big smile in my face I say "Thanks Tenten", earning a smile back.

Suddenly, muttering starting increasing on the hall "Is it truth then?", "How exciting", "Blah, I'm sure they'll be just a couple of vain brats", "Just what we needed, wealthy kids in the school", "I already want to meet them, I'm certain they're the kindest people ever", "They're from a family full of medics, seriousness and coldness must be everything they give away", a lot of students were whispering around, Tenten turned to see me with the same visible interest I was seeing her.

It seemed, one of the rumors had been quickly confirmed.

"Here they come" somebody at last shouted, automatically earning the attention of every single person, student or teacher, on the hall. Tenten and I turned to the main entrance of the school. With a new curiosity about how the new students would be like.

The first person I got to visualize was a boy, light skinned but not too much to make him look sick, blond hair and dark green eyes, he was surely the youngest of the grandchildren, since although he seemed to be the same height as me, he still carried some features similar to a kid. While he was walking down the hall, he carried a smirk on his face, and his gaze gave away nothing but enthusiasm, he seemed to be a really kind person. I had to admit it, even now he was good looking, surely when growing up he'd turned into a girls magnet, and I believe that's a lot to say for somebody who doesn't feel attracted precisely by the _opposite_ sex.

In an instant, his calmed and relaxed face turned into a one of bewilderment, and his smirk faded away while turning to look at his back. His gaze was moving around, it seemed he was searching for somebody that was supposed to be following him, al least until a moment ago. And just when he seemed disposed to go back outside to search for that person and I swore seeing somebody with pink hair on the main entrance about to enter, the inevitable happened… "Kyaaaaa!", a lot of girls started screaming excited due to the new student in our high school.

I rolled my eyes before the childish reaction. Typical of the girls to do that. I thank Kami – sama everyday for not making that way.

"What the heck!, it's like they've never seen a new student before… and handsome" my best friend snorted with a little blush on her cheeks and looking discretely at the one that was the center of attention at that moment, I laughed before her action. Even though Tenten acts indifferent, I know when she feels attracted by somebody and this was the case. But knowing my friend, she surely would let it go soon.

While the crazy students were still around the blond green eyed boy, it was heard how the main entrance opened again, however I couldn't see the person that just came in, the girls that were suffocating the boy wouldn't allow me to.

All of a sudden, a sweet and kind voice could be heard among the crowd, I could even say angelic, at least to me.

"C'mon girls, a little space please. I wouldn't like to see my otouto ashamed so early. You see, it may not seem like it, but he tends to get very nervous when he's the center of attention", said that beautiful voice.

"Oi onee – chan. Don't say those things", the boy said back.

"Haha, I'm sorry otouto, I couldn't resist", the voice replied quickly, making me blush due to the melodious laughter. "Now girls and boys, otouto and I need to check some things before class. If you'd excuse us…?", the yet mysterious voice just now requested to boys as well as girls. It seems her, just like her brother got the attention of the people around.

Slowly, the crowd started fading away and there were left some students around yet, but that didn't prevented me from finally landing my blue eyes in the person whom only by listening to her voice I wanted to meet so badly.

In the moment I saw her, my heart starting speeding up.

Before my eyes, there was a light skinned girl, but her skin seemed a little more tanned than the boy's, she was around my same age and height, with a body that would make anybody turn to see her, with a hair so long that it reached her lower back and pink, but what got my attention the most…

Her eyes.

Green emerald eyes that reflected warmth and charisma. They glowed so much that it would have been possible that those eyes reach the deepest part of your soul.

While they were going away, I kept watching absorbed to such beautiful girl that I didn't even notice when Tenten talked to me.

"Oi Ino, earth to Ino. Did you even hear me out?, it's getting late for us to get to class. I thought you were excited for getting there" I heard the girl who kept me company all this time say, finally getting me out of my trance.

"Oh sorry Tenten, I spaced out for an instant" I told her a little ashamed, she just let out a small laughter, "Don't worry Ino, it's alright" she replied with a smile, and for that I was grateful.

"See you on the break time then?", I asked with a smirk. We both go to the same school, but unfortunately our schedules are entirely different, mainly because of some advanced classes I will be taking this year. Oh well, we still have the break time to see each other.

"Of course baby!", you don't even have to ask" she said back, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes before the nickname she sometimes gives me. Finally I nodded to my best friend and rushed to the classroom.

My thoughts went back to the one that just a moment ago speeded up dramatically my heartbeats. Without thinking about it, a smile made its way to my lips. Maybe Tenten's suggestion wasn't so bad after all. I had to meet her. I wanted to meet her.

I couldn't wait to see her again.


	2. First Contact

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 – First Contact_**

"Very well everybody, take your seats please. We're starting the class now", said the anatomy professor, Hatake Kakashi.

While all the students were taking their seats, my mind was still on the mysterious girl with pink hair and beautiful green emerald eyes. Or maybe not so mysterious…

She was a Haruno.

And it seemed, she was the first person ever to make my heart speed up in just an instant.

It was a whole new feeling for me, and being honest I was terrified, but at the same time it was something exciting.

 _"Oh sweet irony",_ I thought and laughed at the same time.

"All right guys, before we can begin there's something I need to tell you", the professor started saying, "From today on we'll be having a new student with us. I know it's your senior year and some of you already know each other, but she just moved in to the city and she's new in the school so I want you all to be kind and support her as much as you can", he finished saying while my heart started speeding up again and my thoughts went back to one person whose name I didn't know yet.

 _"Could it be her? I don't think so, maybe he's talking about somebody else",_ I thought while the professor was calling somebody outside the classroom.

Seconds passed and…

 _"Oh god"_ , I thought immediately when I saw her entering by the door.

It was _her_ after all.

I felt myself shiver the instant her eyes landed on me while she was looking around with a curious gaze to the unknown faces in front of her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" I heard the professor say as she turned to face him. Nodding, she directed her gaze to us and once again I was able to take delight with her beautiful voice.

"Hello everyone, my name is Haruno Sakura and as the professor already told you, I'm new in the city so unfortunately I don't know too much around here yet. I'm seventeen years old and I have a younger brother. I like helping people out a lot, so if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask", she concluded with a wide smile on her face. And just like that, there were already girls who started seeing her as a role model and with respect, and of course, the boys were drooling over her and were seeing with extreme interest.

 _"Sakura, what a gorgeous name. It suits her perfectly"_ was my thought while the students nodded and were giving her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Sakura, I'm Hatake Kakashi your anatomy professor. Welcome to our school, if you need help with something, don't hesitate to ask either. Take a seat please, we're about to start the class", the professor told her, to which she thanked and went ahead to take her seat.

I started feeling nervous and the blood made its way to my cheeks when I saw her walking towards the empty seat beside me. She looked at me and I had to turn my gaze to one side, my cheeks only got redder.

"Hello, is it ok if I seat here?" I heard her ask. Unable to turn to see her due to my great embarrassment, I answered with nodding my head. She instantly took her seat.

While the class was passing by, it was impossible for me to say a word, even though I really wanted to say at least hello and introduce myself. I couldn't find the courage to do it, at least not yet.

The class finally ended and the students started leaving the classroom, y meanwhile, I still hadn't said anything to my new classmate.

I saw how she finished picking up her things and just when it seemed she was going to leave the classroom, she turned to my direction. Her eyes reflected uncertainty and it seemed she wanted to say something but couldn't find a way to do it.

"Listen, I noticed you were a little tense and uncomfortable all the class. So I wanted to let you know that I'll be seating with somebody else so you can be more comfortable, all right?" she suggested.

Wait what!? I don't want that. I had to stop her no matter what.

"Please don't" I practically yelled, causing me to blush at that same instant and to turn my gaze to the ground feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry. What I mean is… you didn't make me uncomfortable at all, it's just that I was feeling a little nervous, that's all" I finally said finding the courage to lift my gaze.

"You mean it? Uff, you have no idea what a relief it is to know I didn't make you uncomfortable. I got worried for a second there" she said with a little giggle and causing blue and emerald to make contact. "By the way, I don't know why you were nervous but now that it has passed, could you tell me your name?. I'd really like to know the name of my new classmate" she asked with a smile.

"Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you Haruno – san" I answered. "Oh please, why do you call me that? You make me feel old" I heard her say while laughing and the blood made its way to my cheeks. "Well you see, I know a little bit of your family story, the great path you have in medicine and the amazing medics you are. So I thought it would be right to call you like that" I finally confessed feeling embarrassed before her so intense emerald eyes.

I felt my body tense when she didn't say anything, but immediately felt butterflies in my stomach when she took me by the shoulders and said, "That was the reason you were so nervous during the class, wasn't it?", feeling embarrassed I turned my gaze to one side while nodding. I heard her sigh and thought that what I just said had bothered her in some way, and just as I was going to apologize, she broke the silence once again with a beautiful laughter, "C'mon relax, I appreciate all the respect you have for my family, I really do, but you see, I'm a girl just like you, so there's no reason for you to act this way with me, in fact, you shouldn't act different with anybody, just be yourself", my eyes opened wide before the so familiar situation that I had experienced with my best friend. Tenten and Ha… Sakura were right, there was no need to get shy.

In that exact moment, I discovered how easy it was talking to Sakura and how comfortable I really felt. My gaze turned to hers and I gave her a smile, with a still visible blush in my cheeks.

"Thank you, Sakura" I finally said. She gave me a wide smile, making me get even redder. "That's a lot better, Ino" I heard her say my name for the first time as I could perfectly feel my heart beats speed up.

"Well, it'd be best if I go now, I still don't know around here and I would like to see my brother before my next class. See you soon" she said while turning to leaving the classroom.

Thinking quickly, I said the first thing that popped up in my mind "Wait! Would you like some company? After all you still don't know the school very well" I asked louder than I would've liked. She turned to me a little surprised and said "That's very kind of you, but I wouldn't like to cause you any trouble and much least on the first day". It was now my turn to look surprised, "Cause me trouble? Not at all, it'll be my placer" I said with the best wish to help her out, and very deep inside me, I felt a warm sensation just by thinking that I would be spending more time alongside her. She gave me the most sincere smile I've seen in my life, "In that case, thank you very much for your kindness. I really appreciate it" she said back, making the warm inside me to rise up. I nodded as an answer while guiding her out of the class room. It seemed, it was easy for us to understand each other without words. I like that.

"Very well now, you said you wanted to see your brother right, you know in which classroom was his first class?" I asked her. She took her hand below her chin as in thinking while she would bite her bottom lip _"What would it feel like to kiss those lips? They look so soft"_ I thought.

I froze when I reacted to my thought and the blood made its way to my cheeks quickly.

"Ino, are you ok? You're quite red" I heard her tell me suddenly with worry. "Eh yes of course, I'm fine, it's just that I'm feeling a little warm" I answered quickly hoping she would believe me. She seemed to doubt before my answer, but then let it go and immediately gave me a smirk.

"Could you remember your brother's classroom?" I asked so I could forget what happened just a second ago. "I did, B208" she answered with certainty. I nodded and said, "How lucky. We're not far away, let's hurry up, we still need to find your next classroom". She turned to me and nodded in understanding while following me.

"Oi onee – chan, here" we heard somebody say in front of us. I lifted my gaze and saw once again the blonde green eyed boy, he seems really nice.

"How was your first class otouto, everything ok?" Sakura asked her brother with interest. "It was one – chan, all perfect. I'm already making new friends" the green eyed boy answered with a wide smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, you know I usually only come to see you after the first class, after that you're on your own" she said faking indifference as he only frowned a little saying "You don't have to be so cold, it could hurt at some times". They looked at each other for seconds before breaking in laughter. I smile before what I was seeing, it shows they are very close.

"It's getting late otouto, so I better introduce you to my new classmate. This is Yamanaka Ino" Sakura starting saying while getting me out of my thoughts "Ino, this is my younger brother Haruno Taizo. He's very kind, so you can come to him whenever you need it" Sakura finished saying while her brother nodded and smiled to me. I smiled back to both of them and nodded saying "Thanks, nice to meet you". He smiled and said "Nice to meet you too Ino – san, or would you rather Ino – chan, nor Ino onee – chan may be…?". He stopped when I laughed "Just call me Ino". He smiled once more and nodded in understanding.

"Well then, I better hurry up. See you later onee – chan. See you soon Ino – san" Taizo said as he turned to leave. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I heard him call me that, in some way, I already knew he only did it to joke around.

"We better get to class as well Ino, we don't want to be late" I heard Sakura say. "You're right. Can you show me your schedule? That way I can guide you better" I suggested. She went looking into her stuff finding her class schedule and gave it to me.

"Your next class is, let's see, genetics with professor Sarutobi Asuma on the A105" I told Sakura. Wait a minute, this schedule looks just like… "Hold on, I need to see something" I told her while trying to remember my upcoming class.

"It can't be" I said in surprise, "Is something the matter", Sakura asked with interest. "Our schedules. They're the exact same thing" I finally told her. We both looked at each other and instantly laughed before the situation that was happening. What are the odds of having the same schedule with a girl you just met and already feel like you don't want to leave her side? Definitely, Kami – sama was on my side today and I couldn't help but to feel happy and excited at the same time. I really wanted to be more than a classmate to Sakura, I wanted to be her friend, and maybe… _More_ than that?

"Oi Ino, are you listening to me?", not again, I was once again lost in my thoughts and it wasn't until now that I noticed that Sakura was talking to me. "I'm sorry, what?" I answered automatically. She could only laugh at my reaction, "Wow, it seems you're used to get lost in your thoughts a lot. I'll be keeping that in mind for later" she said. I couldn't help but to feel a little ashamed while whispering an apology that Sakura thankfully accepted, we made our way to our next class.

So, 8 hours a day with Sakura 5 days of the week. It was official, this time, luck was on my side. I little knew of how much better things would turn out later.

* * *

It was already the last hour before break time, and I was feeling better and better by being near Sakura. I know it's a little exaggerating that only after being four hours with somebody, of which one of them was in total quiet and awkwardness, I feel like we're already great friends and it seems she did as well, I didn't even notice when she stopped calling me classmate and changed it for _friend_.

But it's truth, spending time with Sakura is so relaxing and exciting at the same time and she's so easy to be with, and that only makes it a hundred times better. Four hours with her and I already know dango is her favorite food, she likes reading a lot, going out with her family, that her favorite color is red and that writing and painting helps her relax. It may not seem much, but it's very significant for me and a big step.

"So tell me Ino, what are your hobbies? Where do you like going? What are your plans for the future? I feel like I've been talking too much about myself, it's your turn" Sakura told me while smiling and putting one hand on my shoulder.

 _Warm_ , that's what I felt.

"Well, I like reading, psychology books the most, hanging out with my close friends watching movies or just talking and laughing of everything, I treasure the time with my parents a lot, my dad is always spoiling me even though he doesn't want to admit it and my mom is always worrying about me, they're very generous people and I couldn't be any prouder of them" I told her with a wide smile in my face, failing to notice the intense look she was giving me as I said that. "I like photography but I haven't really had the chance to focus on that, I don't even have a camera yet. I enjoy going to the flower fields or opened places, I love breathing the fresh air from those places, it's very relaxing. And for the future, well, I've always liked psychology a lot and that's what I want to study, so that's what I've been focusing on since I can remember" I told her without much thinking.

When the silence started making presence for the first time between us, I directed my eyes to hers, finding myself before intense green emerald eyes set into my blue ones, reflecting great interest in what I was saying just a moment ago.

I blushed deeply and turned aside my gaze, "I see, you're a much loved person Ino, I can easily see that. I'm glad it's that way, not everybody has that kind of love" I heard her tell me and I turned my gaze to her once again, noticing her distant eyes and her smile fading away as she said that, but I thought it was better not to tell anything at the moment. "About the photography thing, it sounds really interesting, you should definitely try that some time. And about your future, my mom is a psychologist, I could ask her to help you if you like" Sakura said going back to her happy self, which made me glad but I also wanted to know what had made her sad a moment ago. May be I could ask her some other time.

"Really?, I'd love that. Thank you" I answered with nothing but honesty.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, keep quiet please. Class hasn't finished yet" said the embryology professor, Yuhi Kurenai. After that we decided to keep quiet, it was the third time we were asked to keep it down.

The embryology class came to its end and the break started, "Eh Sakura, say, would you like to come with me and my friends?" I asked a little uncertain. May be she already had other plans. "Sure, I'd love to" she answered and in that moment, a smile full with enthusiasm made its way to my lips.

When we were about to leave the classroom to go to the cafeteria, Sakura got a phone call. As she was answering she told me to get ahead, to which I nodded.

I was watching Sakura from the door, every movement and gesture she was making. I could've concentrated better on her beauty, but her worried face and frowned got my attention. The uncertainty was rising up inside me, _"Did something happen?"_ I thought. It was the most likely seeing her expression while she was talking on the phone.

"Stay where you are. I'll be there soon", Sakura said to whoever she was talking to while sighing and taking her gaze to the ground.

I was at the door waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry Ino, but something came up and I need to take care of it personally. I won't be able to join you for now, but next time I _promise_ I'll go with you" she told me with a sincere voice and ashamed. I only nodded and gave her my best smile, although deep inside I was disappointed. I wouldn't be with her for a while. "It's alright, I understand. You don't have to apologize" I said.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll see you after the break, ok?" she told me, to which I nodded in agreement.

Once her silhouette disappeared from the hallway, I went looking for my friends.

* * *

"Can you believe it? That guy made the worst mistake of his life when he confused me with that person. He shouldn't have tried…", I could barely listen to Tenten talking about her day. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, my closer friends besides Tenten were also here, so there wasn't really any problem if I wasn't listening. My mind was constantly going back to wonder where would Sakura go and what she'd be doing.

"Did you actually do that Tenten? I'm sure you sent that poor guy straight to the nurse" I barely managed to hear Kiba say due to the incontrollable laughter. He's a guy a little bold and loud, but he's also very faithful and takes care of us as his own family.

"It's true Tenten, poor guy, he's going to think it twice before messing with you next time", Chouji said while eating his ever typical bag of chips. A great friend, kind and sweet. He's the one who usually finds the way to make me feel better and cheer me up, always making laugh.

"Tsk, how troublesome Tenten" was all Shikamaru said. An extremely bright guy, more like a genius, his favorite word is 'troublesome' and he's very sharp – eyed, he's the first one to notice when something wrong or different is happening with me.

But this time, Tenten beat him to it.

"Oi Ino, INO!" Tenten practically yelled, making me turn in her direction. "What is it?" I asked her casually, as if I was listening the whole time. Which I obviously wasn't.

"What are you thinking about? We're all here talking and you don't even notice me nor the others" she told me. "I'm sorry Tenten, it's just that Sakura had to leave suddenly and I can't help but to think that something bad happened" I answered without thinking.

"Mmm, Sakura, who is Sakura?", Chouji asked with curiosity.

Right, I haven't told them anything about Sakura.

"She's a new girl whom I met this morning and I seems we have the same schedule, so we've been together ever since" I simply told her.

"Oh! So our dear Ino – chan has finally laid her eyes on somebody ah?", Kiba said with interest. They're my closest friends, so it's no surprise that they know about my nonexistent interest towards men. At the beginning, I was nervous about telling them, specially the boys, but they took it pretty well. I'm very lucky to have them as friends.

"C'mon relax, we've only known each other for hours and you're already suggesting that kind of things" I told him while rolling my eyes.

"Well, but she has to be somebody interesting at least, since she has you thinking about her this much" Chouji said without hesitation.

"Well, she's very sweet, kind, thoughtful, polite, her smile can cheer anybody up, oh and her green emerald eyes are the most beautiful I've seen in my life" I told them without noticing the smile that popped up in my face.

"Wow, this is more serious than I thought. And to think that I didn't believe in all that love at first sight stuff, and now here I have my best friend in front of me telling me otherwise" Tenten said while laughing and making me blush terribly.

 _"Love at first sight? What the…"_ I thought. It's impossible that such a thing exists, isn't it?

"What are you talking about Tenten? Of course there's nothing as such", I told her with hesitation and looking away feeling ashamed. I've never fallen in love with anybody before, but what I've been feeling just by being near Sakura can't be love, can it?

I saw Tenten looking for the right words to answer me back "Ino, I know I'm usually not one of the best students, that's a reality. But I don't think you need to be a genius like Shikamaru to notice this kind of stuff. You see, it's not only the way you talk about her, but the enthusiasm you show as well. My friend, you may be in denial, believe I would be as well, but I know that whenever you're ready, you'll take it in" my best friend told me with sincerity and sureness, proving me that she was certain of the words she just told me.

I turned to see the others… Their faces were telling me that they were on Tenten's side this time.

"You know I don't like messing with anybody's love life, it's too troublesome, but I'm with Tenten in this one. This girl has done something to you" the genius of the group said.

"I couldn't agree more, that Sakura chick already has you at her feet" Kiba said while giving me a cocky smile.

"Think about it Ino, it's not common that we all agree in something, so we're not talking about it just because" Chouji said supporting the others.

I looked down embarrassed and with a permanent blush in my cheeks due to my friends words.

Loving someone whom I've only known for a few hours, loving someone with whom I even had problems to talk, loving someone whom I've only seen a couple of times… Loving Sakura. Is it possible to fall in love in an instant?

Loving Sakura…

The bell that indicated the end of our break took me out of my thoughts.

"What the…? Damn, time goes flying when you're having a good time" I heard Tenten say while frowning in disapproval. I laughed before her comment, forgetting for a second the subject we were discussing just a second ago.

"There, there c'mon. We better get inside" I told them as I was rushing them back inside the building, finishing our discussion, at least for now. I was sure it would come out again, especially when I haven't told them Sakura is from the Haruno family.

* * *

"C'mon guys, cheer up. It's not possible that at such a young age you get tired so quickly. Let's keep alive the power of youth" the gym professor Maito Gai was yelling. It seems, taking advanced classes doesn't mean you can skip gym.

My body was doing what we were told by the professor, but my mind kept wondering about Sakura's whereabouts. She didn't return to class after the break, and this was already the last one of the day.

From a moment to another, we starting using balls and I was so distracted thinking about Sakura that the inavoitable happened.

I was hit in the head, hard.

The last thing I remember was having worried eyes in me and people around. Then everything turned black.

* * *

I started opening my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light of the room I was in.

"What happened to me?" I asked to nobody in particular, but got an answer back.

"You've been hit in the head miss, but don't worry, it wasn't bad" the nurse told me. I could only nod slowly.

"How long was I out?" I asked remembering gym was my last class, and that probably I had already lost the bus that made its way near my house.

"A couple of hours miss. We didn't know whom we could tell about your situation, so we rather wait until you wake up" the nurse kindly informed me.

"I see, thank you for your help. I already feel better, so I'll go home on my own, there's no problem" I told her with a smile and bowing in gratitude. I took my things and left.

As I was walking in the hallway I checked my cellphone and noticed I had some calls and messages from Tenten telling that we'd see each other until tomorrow since something with her mom came up and had to leave quickly, so she couldn't wait for us to leave together. I quickly answered back telling there was no problem and kept walking.

And now… I'll have to wait for the next bus. Unfortunately, the one that goes by my house wouldn't make it until at least one more hour. I had to wait.

As I was leaving the school, I couldn't help but to hear a couple of voices not so far away. The curiosity was too much, so I decided to take a look and see who it was, I was still too far to identify the voices.

Getting close enough, I finally manage to identify one of the voices. That sweet voice I didn't hear for some hours and was already missing with madness.

The image of Sakura appeared in my thoughts once again.

"Are you ready to go home yet otouto? It's getting pretty late and if we don't get there soon grandfather is going to start calling us" I heard Sakura tell her brother.

I got a little closer so I was able to perceive their faces, carefully hiding behind a bush. I felt like a total stalker, especially when listening to a private conversation between brothers, but the curiosity was eating me alive.

Taizo had a hit on the cheek. Did he get into a fight, what happened?

"I know onee – chan, but I still don't forget what happened. So I'm not ready to go home just yet" Taizo answered with hard and upset voice.

"You are so stubborn, that was hours ago, it's time for you to let it go" Sakura told him with strong voice. It was the first time I heard her like that, it was weird.

"Onee – chan, you're a couple of years older than me, and the responsibility grandfather has put in your shoulders made you grow up and become mature faster than a girl your age should. Fortunately, I've had you as a guide and support by my side ever since I can remember, and due to that my life has been easier and calmer than yours. So please, understand that for a teenager it's not easy to forget when someone bad – mouths his family, or what's worst, his older sister, when they don't know us at all or know what you've had to go through" Taizo told her while looking at her with upset eyes and asking for understanding.

I was shocked a little by seeing this side of him. It was obvious he was close to Sakura, but I would've never thought he was the over protector kind of brother. How mistaken I was. Besides, what kind of responsibility could've been put in Sakura's shoulders, and so young? The first thing that I thought, _"The Haruno legacy",_ it seems, the other rumor was true, and Sakura was the heir.

"You know otouto, you're also a lot more mature than you seem, look how diplomatic you sounded" Sakura said letting out a little laughter. "Besides, we've already talked about this. We both know why grandfather decided and acted the way he did it, we must not judge him in any way, he had his reasons" wise words were spoken by Sakura, while Taizo was frowning.

"May I also remind you dear otouto, don't let that anybody's words affect you in any way, that only makes them continue and believe the things they say are truth. As long as you know the truth and know yourself, what everyone else think or say doesn't matter at all otouto. Keep it in mind. So no more fights ok? Please" Sakura didn't stop surprising me with her so right words, she's truly an exceptional person.

Besides there was also a fight I knew it.

I could perfectly see as Taizo's eyes got wider because of the words he heard and soon a smile appeared in his lips, getting back his enthusiastic self, "Thanks onee – chan, I'm really lucky to have you" said a very happy and proud green – eyed boy.

"And I'm lucky to have you little one, I don't know what would be of me if it wasn't for your company" Sakura told her brother with a grateful gaze and serenity as she was shaking up his hair. "Alright, we better get going now. I brought the car today" she finished saying.

Taizo nodded and I took that as a sign for me to leave. I didn't want them to find out I was listening the whole time.

I turned quickly so I could go to the bus stop, but Kami – sama decided my luck had gotten to an end for the day, and so my cell phone rang.

I was froze at that moment.

"Ino, is that you?" Sakura asked with noticeable confusion in her voice.

"Eh, hi there Sakura, Taizo. What are you doing around here? It's already late for you to be at the school still, don't you think? Oh Taizo, what happened to your cheek, are you alright?" I started chattering the first things that came up to my mind due to the enormous nervousness I was feeling since the moment they noticed my presence.

"Yes well, I could say the same you know?" she answered back a little amused and avoiding my question about his brother. She has every right not to respond, so I didn't mind at all. "Why are you still here, and in this area of the school?" I heard her ask with great interest. I looked around me and it was in that moment that I noticed the door I went through, it was the back door, not the main entrance of the building.

"Ehh, well, I'm actually not sure. You see, a couple of hours ago I was hit in the head and I would swear that I went through the main door" I said suddenly, I saw Sakura frowning with worry.

"You were hit in the head you say? Are you sure you're alright?" she asked with worry. I smiled and nodded in gratitude.

"Do you have how to get home? If not, we can take you, there's no problem" Taizo asked. "Don't worry, I'll be taking the bus in a little while" I said with sincerity.

"Well, it's decided. We'll take you" Sakura said with totally calmed. "Really, it's fine, I don't want to cause trouble, or make you get home late" I told Sakura. "Oh c'mon, it's not trouble at all" she said with a wide smile. "Alright, thank you" I said.

"Which reminds me Ino, I'm sorry for not letting you know I wouldn't be back for the rest of the day, I wanted to but I don't even have your cell phone so…" she said. How cute. She thought she had to give me an explanation. "It's alright, I'm sure it was really important" I told her smiling, she returned the smile.

Sister and brother took their things and we started walking towards the school parking lot.

"Ino, take the copilot seat if you want. I rather go in the back seat today, if you don't mind" Taizo suggested "Eh yeah sure, it's ok" was my answered.

Sakura started the engine, a red Audi that captured my attention in the instant, Sakura has great taste I have to admit.

Several minutes went by in total silence, until Sakura broke it with a question I was begging she wouldn't make, and once again Kami – sama decided to ignore me, "Tell me Ino, how much of our conversation did you listen?" she asked casually. I wanted to have a strong bond with Sakura, so I wasn't going to lie to her.

"I heard it all" I answered extremely ashamed and looking down. "I'm really sorry, but since you didn't come back to class I got worried and I looked for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. I wanted to help, so when I heard you two talking I wanted to find out what happened and got near both of you to make sure I was listening right, and at the end I overheard things I shouldn't have. I'm truly sorry, I know it was wrong of me to get into your…"

"Ino, please calm down, Sakura said suddenly making me quiet. "I'm not mad at all, and I'm sure neither is Taizo, so don't worry about it, we understand your situation" she said with all honesty. I turned to see her face and confirmed it even though her gaze was set in the road, she wasn't upset. I saw Taizo from the corner of my eye who only nodded in understanding, I smile before such a kind situation. They really are different to anybody else of their age, Sakura the most.

"Thank you for worrying about me and looking as well, it means a lot really" Sakura suddenly said making me blush. I could only nod as answer.

"And about my cheek…" I turned to face the younger of the siblings, "…mm well, let's say I was involved in a fight with a total ignorant of life. Who does he think he is insulting my family and my sister, I had to make him quiet" the green – eyed boy finished while frowning after remembering what happened a few hours ago.

"Well, I possibly could've done the same. I couldn't take listening how they bad – mouth somebody as exceptional and _beautiful_ as Sakura" I said without thinking, obviously. Oh Kami – sama, why do you do this to me? Reacting before my comment and their surprised faces I blushed terribly, wishing I hadn't said anything and turning to the window. The moment became a little awkward, and just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore…

"See onee – chan? Ino understand me perfectly, even she would've hit the idiot" Taizo said with a triumphal smile, to which Sakura only rolled her eyes and started laughing alongside her brother. _"Thank you Taizo"_ I thought in gratitude.

"By the way Ino, don't tell anybody onee – chan is the heir of the family just yet, ok? It may not seem like it, but you don't know how much she hates to be the center of attention. Besides, it'll soon be announced in national media, everybody will know then" I heard Taizo tell me a little amused and laughing at his sister as revenge for what she did to him on the hallway this morning. I couldn't help but laugh at the karma.

And so the second rumor was confirmed, the legacy of their family would be passed down to Sakura and not her father. The only thing left… why?

A few minutes later we got to my house, "Welcome home, safe as it should be" Sakura told me once she stopped the car and smiled to me making my heart beat speed up. I thanked both of them because of their kindness, and just as I was to leave the car, something popped up in my mind.

"Sakura, I know we've only known each other for hours and we haven't talked that much, but I want you to know that you're not alone and that I will always be here when you need it, always. When you want to talk and need to set free for a moment, it doesn't matter what the situation is. Don't doubt it please" I didn't know where I had gotten the courage to say that but I wanted her to know, and her brother too.

My sincerity and sureness must've taken them both by surprised more than I thought, Sakura the most.

"Ino, I… don't know what to say. Thank you for your sweet words, I promise to keep it in mind" Sakura assured me with a gaze set in me that reflected gratitude and a sincere smile that I wanted with all my heart to keep that way.

A truly _smiling face_.

"See you tomorrow then Sakura, thanks a lot for bringing me in. See you later Taizo" I said goodbye to both siblings to go into my house afterwards.

It seemed Kami – sama was still on my side after all.


	3. Creating Bonds

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 – Creating bonds_**

It's been days, weeks, three weeks to be exact since I met Sakura and there´s still no way to introduce her to my friends. It seems, Sakura always has something to do during our break, and for some reason, when three weeks ago she said she didn't have my cellphone number… well, I forgot to give it to her, I even forgot to ask for hers.

 _"Well done Ino"_ I thought with sarcasm.

8 hours daily 5 days a week, yeah right… that didn't work out for me either. For unknown reasons, it's common for Sakura to miss classes, sometimes just for hours, and other times she would disappear the entire day.

After the first week of constant absence from Sakura, by not having any way to contact her directly, I went to her brother to ask him what was happening with her, in a very subtle way of course, I thought something bad had happened.

"You remember we told you that soon enough it was going to be said before the media that onee – chan would be the one receiving my grandfather's legacy?, well, she's been absent a lot because of that" that was the only response I got from Taizo since afterwards he suddenly apologized saying he had to meet with some classmates to work on a project.

And so here I was again, thinking about the charming girl I met three weeks ago and whom I got interested in as more than a friend.

"Could it be possible she would look at me the same way?" I've been thinking constantly ever since I noticed I really liked Sakura, and not only as a friend.

I like her, a lot… but I'm still skeptical before my friend's supposition of _loving_ her. I guess if they're right, only time will tell.

"I see you're lost in your own world again. It's been ten minutes since everyone left the classroom for their break and yet you're here" I heard the voice I missed so dearly tell me.

"Sa… Sakura! What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do" I told her still shocked she was here when an hour ago she told me she would be leaving for the day.

"Yeah well I was, but at the end, my presence wasn't required for long, so I decided to get back to school and spend the rest of the day with you. I still owe you, for three weeks now, remember? It was a _promise_ after all" she answered without hesitating.

She remembered, and here I thought she had long forgotten. I felt my stomach flip over and my cheeks blush when she smiled to me and took my hand, "Hurry up, we don't have much time left" she said rushed, taking me outside the classroom.

"Ah! It feels so good to be out and enjoy the fresh air" Sakura said as we walked on the fields outside the school. It was really a nice place to spend the time.

"Tell me Sakura, would you like to meet my friends since you're here?" I asked while stopping. Now that I thought about it, I might not get another chance like this, at least not soon. Besides, the guys have been begging me to introduce the 'mysterious girl', as they all agreed to call her, since they were too curious about the girl who occupied my thoughts.

"I'd love to Ino" she said back with enthusiasm as she stopped and turned to my direction. "Alright, let's go" I replied with a smile.

* * *

"And then I told them, 'Please, how is it possible that you don't believe big foot exists', I mean it guys, I don't understand what goes through those people's minds. There's even been documentaries and everything", Kiba said laughing uncontrollably.

"I suppose they'd enclose themselves in their own world, skeptical before the possibility such things exist, thinking the world only goes around them" Kiba turned to mine and Sakura's direction just as we were getting closer to them, setting his eyes upon her a little surprised because of the response he wasn't expecting.

"Very well said pinkie, I don't know who you are but I like you already" I heard Kiba say with a wide smile. "You see guys, she understands perfectly" said Kiba to our friends.

"Ino, finally. I thought you wouldn't make it" my best friend told me, but soon she looked curious about the girl next to me.

"Mmm, green emerald eyes. At last, it was time for Ino to finally introduce us to the girl of her dreams. You know Ino, you could've mentioned her pink hair, it would've been easier for us to identify her" the blood rapidly made its way to my face before Tenten's comment. I saw Sakura with a shocked face and a little embarrassed at the same time.

"Tenten, watch your words please" I told her louder than I would've liked.

"Don't worry my friend, I was just teasing" she said while laughing at my face. She was just teasing, yeah right.

"So Ino, who's the cute green – eyed at your side?" asked Kiba with seductive eyes. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, he could be such a womanizer some times.

"Guys, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, these are Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji" I said while indicating who was who.

"Wait, Haruno? So you're one of the people we hear so much about in the hallway. Of course, how didn't I notice sooner? Oi, is it truth that your family is rich and own all the hospitals in Konoha?" Chouji asked with naivety. His a great friend, but he really needs to add the word 'subtle' to his grammar.

"Oi Chouji, don't be so direct, you could make her feel uncomfortable. Tsk, how troublesome" Shikamaru said taking his hands to the back of his head sighing.

"It's alright Shikamaru, I don't mind to be asked" Sakura said with kind voice and secure. I'm glad she's so comprehensive.

"Mmm, now I understand why Ino got lost in her own world before first class that day. She was too busy looking at you to bother pay attention to me" I heard Tenten say, making me blush again.

"Yeah well, and you didn't recognize her a moment ago because you were too busy looking at her brother upside down, am I wrong?" it was now her turn to redden as I laughed. And it was truth. Tenten didn't break her attention from Sakura's brother that day, it was totally and painfully obvious.

I suddenly heard the boys laugh at my little argument with Tenten, even Sakura, they were really enjoying this.

"Alright, alright, that's enough you guys. The moment's over" Tenten said a little amused as well. She took her gaze to Sakura "It'd be best that you get use to this stuff, they happen a lot often" she told her while stroking her back. Sakura just laughed before her comment.

"Now Sakura, would you mind answering one little question?" Kiba asked. Sakura told him to go on. "Who will be getting your grandfather's legacy, you or your brother?" I rolled my eyes before that. These guys, it was like they were ignoring what I asked for. It also seemed that Tenten told them everything I first told her the first day of school.

"That will be me, my brother is still quite young" Sakura answered with security.

"Mm I see. And why hasn't the media said anything about it, not even when you guys got back?" Kiba kept asking. This was getting annoying, I brought her so they could meet her, not to be interrogated.

"Actually, it will be announced this weekend. My grandfather preferred to tell both things at once" was Sakura's response. I had to interrupt or they'd continue to ask questions.

"Thank you very much Kiba, but I think it's been enough. This weekend your doubts will be solved if you want" was all I said.

"Fine fine sorry, I was just trying to make conversation" he told me while lifting his shoulders casually. I left out a sigh. He could've found something better than that.

Sakura smiled mockingly, she seemed to have remembered something, "Now that the questions have concluded according to Ino, would you like to hear about the time she fell asleep and drooled during embryology class?", _"Ohh no Sakura! Please don't tell them that"_ I thought.

And it was like that Sakura started befriending the guys. And I couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

"Don't worry Sakura, I can take the bus to get home" I told her as I was practically dragged towards her car. "Nonsense, I insist to take you. Is the least I can do after leaving you for three weeks" I sighed due to her answer. She wouldn't let it go, not until she took me home it seemed. "Since you're begging so much" was all I could say.

Minutes passed and we kept the silence, it wasn't awkward but didn't feel like talking either, not this time. My mother was occupying my thoughts right now, just before the last class started, I got a text from my father saying he was taking her with a medic he knew since she wasn't feeling so well. The reason I was so worried right now was because lately I had noticed my mother looking pale and weak, that wasn't normal, and now with my father's text, I only got more worried.

"What's bothering you Ino?" Sakura asked without thinking twice and with a worried gaze. I was so deepened thinking about my mom I didn't notice when she parked in front of my house.

"It's nothing Sakura, I'm just a little tired, that's all" I told her without looking at her eyes. Of course she didn't believe me.

"Don't lie please, it may not seem like it but I know you enough to notice your change of attitude. I wish to help you if I can do it, but if it's about personal issues and rather not telling me, I understand" it wasn't only her words but the sincerity that made me feel at total trust.

After a long sigh I told her, "My mom has been very pale and weak lately, she coughs constantly, she has shivering and get fever, she's not like that, on the contrary, she somebody full with energy and always keeps herself busy with something, but she's changed these days and that worries me. To make things worse, my dad took her to a medic to see how he could help her because she was feeling really bad, so I don't know what to think, and in some way… it _scares me_ ", I told my companion.

I waited for her answer during seconds until she decided to speak "It's fine to get worried Ino, is normal especially to us daughters and sons, as human beings after all. But the best is to act, just like your dad when he took her to the medic, that's the first step. Now what you can do is to be there for her if she needs it, the more hands the better" she told me with a smirk on her face, getting me to smirk with her.

"Also, I don't know your mom yet, but after listening and knowing you, I'm a hundred percent sure she'll recover, it's just a matter of time, you'll see" Sakura kept finding the way to make me feel better.

"Thank you Sakura, I really appreciate it" I answered a little more cheerful and smiling as I was taking my stuff to leave the car, but just as I was getting out I felt Sakura taking my wrist. I turned to her with confusion, but everything disappeared when I noticed her face getting closer to mine.

A wide blush appeared at my cheeks and my heart started racing as the distance between our faces started fading. And just when it seemed her lips were going towards mine, she whispered at my ear "If you ever need anything, don't doubt to tell me. Remember, I'll always be here for you", a warmth appeared inside me instantly. My heart returning to its normal rhythm as the distance between us got wider, Sakura had a sincere smile on her lips.

"Now that I think about it, I don't have anything important to do now. Mind if I keep you company for a while? We can wait for your parents, I wouldn't want you to be alone" what she said took me by surprise but almost instantly faded away before her worriedness. Sakura always made me feel save and protected.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, c'mon" I answered with excitement and almost forgetting my concern for a moment.

As I was getting out of her car, I noticed how she'd be turning off her cellphone while frowning, "Is something the matter? Are you sure you don't have to be somewhere else?" I asked, she smiled to me and nodded giving me an answer.

"So this is the Yamanaka's home, I like it" Sakura said with honest enthusiasm, making me blush a little. "Thanks, you're welcome any time" I told her honestly. She nodded with gratitude.

I took her to my room, I thought she'd be more comfortable that way.

"Otouto told me you asked about me, I see you missed me a lot" Sakura said with mocking tone turning my face crimson, "Yes well, we're friends, so it's normal that I get worried when someone whom I appreciate disappears so suddenly for quite some time" I answered looking away so she wouldn't see my blush.

"Oh, so you were worried about me? I hadn't seen it that way" her laugh got my face redder, perfect, and here I was thinking my comment would help me.

"Mm well, I thought… you didn't… eh…" my mind was racing looking for a response, but what she said next made me stop "You look cute when you blush and get embarrassed" she told me with a smile and eyes set on me.

I felt shivering through my whole body.

 _"Does she feel the same I do when we're together?"_ Uncertainty appeared inside my after hearing her say that.

We kept out gazes set in one another for a while, seconds that I felt like hours, until Sakura decided to break the visual contact taking her eyes to the ground, though I wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or once again she had remember something.

Forgetting my blush and noticing Sakura wouldn't break the silence, I did it for her.

"So tell me, how are you planning to pass if you don't ever go to school? I understand you're busy with your family's news and everything, but I don't think you should forget school like that" I said teasing. We were both sitting at my bed now.

She reacted before my comment lifting her gaze to me "Eh… well, actually missing classes isn't a problem for me. You see, my academic situation is a little _different_ to anybody else's our age" she said amused.

"Different you say, what do you mean?" I asked with curious.

"Well… due to some decisions taken by my grandfather, I've already been having advanced teachings since I was very young back at home, I still do now, so I can technically be at university by now. In other words, there's no need for me to study with you guys right now, what I'm doing is essentially going to high school all over again" here voice sounded so certain I didn't doubt what she just told me for a second, which leaded me to another question.

"Why do you do it then? If that's the case, I believe you should just take your time for other stuff. It must be exhausting being at school and taking advanced teachings at home" I asked with interest.

"I suppose you're right, it's just… well, I…" she hesitated a little, but finally sighed and said, "Taizo wanted to study at a public school and not a private one and both mom and dad supported him, but our grandfather wasn't okay with it saying that would only cause him to have a bad behavior and that it wouldn't be a good place for him to go to school, Taizo of course ignored him, but still, grandfather wouldn't let go, he kept insisting a private school would be better. After a while, the argument was getting worst, and just as everything was about to explode I thought of a solution, that I'd go to school with him to make sure he was kept out of trouble and stuff, and grandfather, thinking about the odds, agreed with my proposal, so here I am", her answer only got me thinking about what else she had to go through during her short life. Sakura was really the most selfless person I've met in my entire life and someone who would take care of her important ones with passion.

Her nervous laughter got me back to reality, "Although you know, sometimes I think I only suggested it being selfish, after all, I don't want my brother to be far away, he's my support at difficult times, I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. Besides, he's my little brother, I must take care of him and protect him" she finished saying with such conviction and firmness she got me to shiver.

Did she say selfish? Honest, I don't understand how she could even know about the existence of that word. I giggled a little while thinking what to say next.

"It's funny actually you know, that you think of yourself as someone selfish just because you want to have your brother around. Sakura, I don' t know what got you to think that way, but believe when I say you're not. You and your brother are very close, so it's natural that you both want to be around one another. I personally think it's very sweet, especially when a relationship between brother and sister like yours isn't common anymore" I told her with security.

She thought about my words, to then smile at me and turn crimson, _"She looks so cute",_ I thought.

"You're the first one to ever tell me something like that, and I really needed it. Thanks Ino" she said happily.

And suddenly, my hand made its way towards hers to take it, making me shiver at the contact and feel butterflies on my stomach.

I didn't want this sensation of well – being when standing next to Sakura to ever fade away. I wished we'd stay like this forever.

"Besides, your brother isn't the only one you have. Now you have me as well, remember?" I told her firmly, but that didn't stop the nervousness inside me.

When hearing that, she tighten the hold of our hands making a warmth to appear inside me, _again_.

"The fact that you support me so much means a lot to me, I'm grateful" my heart skipped a bit after such words.

Our gazes found each other in seconds and everything around us disappeared. And just like that, my worries and problems were gone in an instant.

Her green emerald eyes were so intense that I was able to see the sincere gratefulness in them. I'd swear there was something else, but had no idea how to describe it, at least not until she spoke and got me shaking. My heart racing.

"You know Ino. I don't usually make friends so fast, and there's truly only a couple of them that are really close to me and my family. But with you… everything's different, we've only known each other for weeks and I feel like I've known you for years, the first time we met you got me to trust you just with talking, the way you are is really genuine and unique and I really like you, and when I'm with you… I feel like a regular girl of my own age, someone who can do and say whatever they want freely without worrying to say something incorrect, someone who'd only care for their grades to able to get into a good university with no trouble, and someone who hadn't had their life planned since their birth" I noticed her voice going off as she spoke, while I'd listen closely to her words, because for some reason, I felt it wasn't usual for her to show this side of her.

"Being with you, it's like I don't have to worry about anything else but living freely. Somehow, you make everything disappear and make me feel like I just reborn. Ino you…" her sudden silence took me by surprise and got me thinking what would've stopped her.

Her nervous laughter got my attention again "I believe I was lost in the moment, forgive me. Forget what I just said, I don't want you to get the wrong idea" she said releasing my hand, breaking the warm touch and creating deepness inside me, afterwards she looked down as if she just said something bad.

A wrong idea? Did she…

I was about to speak, when my father's voice coming from the living room got me to stop and to stand up.

"Princess, we're back. Are you in your room?" my father's voice sounding tired, I supposed the checkout was kind of stressful.

"I'll be right there" I answered.

I turned to Sakura who was still sitting on my bed, "Mind if I leave you for a while?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Of course not, go ahead. Take your time" she said while rushing me to go to my parents. I nodded and then left the room.

Getting close to them, I saw my father carrying my mother's sleeping form, she seemed so tired and weak, getting me worried.

"How is she, is it bad?" I rushed to my father after seeing the state my mother was in. "It's just a cough that's been bothering her for a while now. With some rest and medicine she'll get well soon" his words calmed me a little, though the hesitation in his voice kept my worriedness from disappearing.

"You don't sound so convinced, is she really fine?" it would've been better not to confront him at the time, but the words simply left my mouth.

"Honey, I just told you she'll be fine. Do you doubt me?" I heard him question me a little offended due to my reaction.

Maybe my reaction wasn't right after all, _maybe_.

"I'm sorry dad, I was just overreacting. It just that it hurts seeing her like this" I told him while taking my eyes to the one on his arms who was now waking up a little bit, surely because of the little chat we were both having.

"Ino, is that you?" my mother asked disoriented, I supposed it was the medication making her tired.

"Hey mon, are you feeling better?" I asked with a smile, thinking it might help her feel better.

"Yes darling, I'm better. Thanks" hearing my father saying it wasn't the same as listening to my mother, who actually got me calmer. "I'm glad to hear that" I told her taking her hand.

Her smile full of gratefulness made me happy. It was just like Sakura said, I must stay at her side now supporting her so she'd feel better sooner.

 _"Sakura!"_ at that moment I remembered the girl waiting at my room.

"Dad, I forgot to tell you I have a visitor, she's waiting at my room. I was going to take her down with me, but then thought it'd be better if I asked how mom was feeling first and if she wanted to have a visitor" I told them both.

"Oh, so Tenten's with you? I see. Well, your mom already knows her, so I don't see the trouble" my father said while crossing his arms upon his chest.

"Well actually, it's not Tenten. She's a friend from school, she just came to the city, so I met her a few weeks ago, and offered to keep me company as we waited for you to come" I told them naturally.

"Mm well, if that's the case…" I heard my father saying turning to my mother, I also turned to her waiting for a response.

"A new friend you say? Being like that, it's rude making her wait all by herself at your room, of course I want to meet her" my mother said a little bit more cheerful and awake.

"Yeah sorry. I'll go get her" I told them while returning to my room to get Sakura.

The door was opened, so I didn't make any sound when I got inside. I thought I'd find Sakura still sitting on my bed, but it wasn't like that. She was standing in front of my desk where I usually study and get homework done. On it I have my computer, pens, notebooks and some psychology books, but what seemed to get Sakura's attention were some photographs on my wall, some with my friends, others where there's only my best friend and I smiling, and some with my parents. Her face showing great interest and a smile on her lips as her emerald eyes would study every photograph.

I wander if she was thinking about her family and friends while looking at my pictures, I wander what was crossing her mind. What I didn't know, was that Sakura would give me an answer seconds later.

"It's nice having this, right? Your family and friends always near you. Being happy together" her voice reflecting so much yearning it made me shiver. Why would she always talk about her family as something so… _distant_ , could it be her parents…?

"Don't worry, my family is alright. It's just that your photos, you look so close they make me remember my own family. I apologize if I gave you the wrong idea" for a moment I thought she had read my mind because of the precision of her answer. How is it that Sakura manages to understand me so well without even talking? I have no idea, but I really liked it. It was as if we had a connection beyond physical, something… _spiritual_.

I felt her hand on my shoulder making me turn to her "For a moment I lost you again. It'd be good if I stop saying those things" she told me while giggling. "It's just that when I'm with you I can speak my mind freely, but don't worry, I'll stop" she said somehow embarrassed.

In an instant, I covered her hand that was on my shoulder with my own "Don't stop" my short answer confused her a little, so I decided to make myself clear.

"Don't stop telling me what you think or feel, don't stop expressing yourself the way you do it with me. It's good hearing you say it, I like it when you tell me this things, to be the one you trust enough to talk about your family. Don't stop that, there's no need. I want to be the one who knows that part of you" I meant every word with all my heart, without hesitation and total honesty.

I was so expectant to a verbal answer I stiffened when she took her arms to the back of my neck, pulling my body towards hers to get a warm hug. A second later, my muscles relaxed at the touch and my heart started speeding up.

"Thank you Ino, thank you" her words gave me enough courage to finally warp my arms around her slender waist, making sure she'd feel safe and… _loved_. A smiled appeared on my lips and whispered to her ear "I'm here Sakura. Always" she nodded in answer and our hug tighten.

A couple of minutes passed, the only thing heard was our breathing, in a harmonious and comfortable climate. I was enjoying the moment, and I seemed Sakura was as well, since she didn't move at all. At least not until she broke the embrace.

I felt her getting away from me slowly, while taking me by the shoulders and with a smile she'd say "And so, how's your mom, is she feeling better?" my mind returning to my parents waiting for us at the living room.

"Oh right. They want to meet you" I said cheerfully.

"They do, now? I don't think I'm dressed well enough, but it'd be wrong not to go now" she said while lifting her shoulders and agreeing.

I took her hand and started walking to where my parents were waiting "Oh please, school uniform is more than appropriated. Besides, it's best to take the chance" she giggled and continued walking behind me.

We stopped in front of my father, who looked at me and afterwards turned to face my companion with curiosity, he was next to my mother, she was now sitting at the couch.

"Sakura, this is my dad Inoichi, and my mom Aiko. Mom, dad, this is Haruno Sakura" I said while introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Sakura said while bowing as a sign of respect. As kind as always. Yes, I was sure both my parents were going to like her.

"The pleasure is all ours Sakura. It's always nice getting to know our princess' friends. You're welcome whenever you like and it's good to know you're all back" my mother answered with a smile and making me redden a little but not failing to notice she recognized Sakura's family name, _"What a great time to call me that"_ I thought. Sakura smiled back.

"Haruno, huh? I see your family finally made it back to Konoha. Welcome back" my father told her with his thumb up and enthusiasm, sometimes he could go back to his young self. I giggle due to his attitude.

Mom and dad knew about Sakura's family, they told me about them in the first place, but it did take me by surprise they recognized the name so soon. That only got me to see once again her family's fame.

"Thank you for your kind words. I'll make sure to let my family know about your pleasurable welcome" was all Sakura said while turning slightly crimson.

Suddenly, my mother started coughing, she even had to lean over because of the intensity.

Before my father or I could reach her, Sakura got close to her.

"Does it hurt, what are you feeling now?" her questions were direct and precise, surprising me a little, but then I remembered she's practically a medic now, so I supposed it was some kind of reflexes.

"I'm alright darling, there's nothing to worry about" my mother's response was almost automatic and not quite convincing, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura neither, I could tell by the way she was looking at my mother and the concern shown in her eyes.

"Aiko – san, excuse the boldness, but I'm not so sure of what you're saying. Because of the symptoms you're showing and the way you…"

"Nothing's wrong Sakura, we understand your reaction because it seems you're already prepared to be an excellent medic in a near future, but if my wife says she's alright, she's alright" the way my father silenced Sakura surprised me and I didn't like it a bit since he did it with such rudeness, she was just trying to help.

Sakura turned to my father after that, but almost immediately went back to look at my mother, who was now more relaxed and calmed. I couldn't help but notice the way Sakura was seeing mom, as if she was analyzing her carefully, and not in a bad way, but as if trying to find something hidden. Al least, that's what it seemed to me.

"I apologize, it was not my intention to interfere" Sakura's soft words got to my ears loud and clear as she'd bow apologetically.

"I believe it's best if I go now. Aiko – san needs some rest, I'm sure she's still tired" Sakura said with a sudden need to leave.

"You don't have to go right now, we could go back to my room and do homework together or something" I proposed so she'd stay longer. I didn't want her to leave yet.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I think I've already been too long. Some other time we will, alright?" I heard Sakura tell me with security. I just nodded and smirked as an answer.

"Aiko – san, I hope you get well soon, Inoichi – san, thank you for your hospitality. Excuse me" was the last thing Sakura said before saying her goodbyes, who only nodded.

"Sakura listen, about my dad's behavior…"

"It's fine Ino, you don't have to apologize. I understand" her voice neutral and her lips curved upside almost made me forget how my father treated her a moment ago, _almost_.

"So… see you tomorrow at school?" I told her hoping I'd be seeing her as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, that won't be possible. I'll skip school until Monday, you know, the media and everything" and with that, my hopes faded completely. "It's fine, I understand" was my only answer.

Her captivating laughter made me turn to her "I know you'll miss me, but don't worry, I'll see you in a few days" what she said made me blush, I only nodded.

"By the way, before I forget…" I saw her hand in front of me "Can I borrow your cellphone for a moment?" was her question. I then took my cellphone and gave it to her.

"And… all don. Now we'll officially be in touch at all time, it's a good thing I didn't forget to give you my number now" Sakura said sighing in relief.

"Thank you" I told her as she gave my cellphone back.

"I'll be waiting for a call or text from you to have your number as well, it hope it's soon, if not I'll be very sad" she said faking sadness, I laughed before that.

"Of course, I'll send it before you know it" we were both laughing now.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now" for a moment I forgot she had to leave. I felt empty inside. I already missed her, and she was still standing in front of me.

"Right, I'll see you on Monday then" was my quick answer trying to hide how my cheerfulness was going away and taking my gaze down.

"Eh Ino…" the hesitation in her voice got my attention so I took my eyes to her "In case your mom's health gets worst, just to be sure… call me okay?" it was amazing how she'd always think of everyone. She didn't miss anything.

"I will, thanks" I told her with a wide smile.

Our gazes crashed for a second, until Sakura smiled and I was unable to react, she easily gave me a warm kiss on my forehead making me turn crimson and my heart to race in a second. She was shorter than me, so she had to be on her tip toes to do it. It was so sweet.

She took her lips from my forehead to my ear and said "See you soon _princess_. Thank you" was the last thing she said before turning to leave on her car and eventually get lost in the distance.

Her words made me smile and my cheeks to redden, 'princess' I knew she had gotten that.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about this day again, better said this afternoon I had spent alongside Sakura, it was not too long, but it was cute.

Now that I think about it, I should send her a text so we could both have our cellphone numbers, and I already had the perfect excuse to do it.

 _Hey you, you didn't give me the chance to say thanks for keeping me company. Also, it's my habit to request my important ones to text me when they get home just to know everything's okay, so I'll wait for your response._

 _Ps. You know who I am ;)_

My text was longer than I first thought, but I wanted to say it, and so I sent it.

After that, I got back into my home. I could not seem like it, but I was excited for Sakura's answer.

* * *

Hours went by and still nothing from Sakura, it was almost midnight. I was now lying on my bed ready to sleep. I've done my homework, made dinner so mom could rest and that kept my parents company over dinner, I took a shower, took a little while with Tenten, watched TV, and now I was listening to music comfortable in my room. I could be already asleep, but Sakura's lack of answer kept me awake.

I wanted to text her again, but then thought she might just be busy and didn't find the time to answer back.

I still, here I was with my mind set in Sakura.

I was so distracted I almost missed my cellphone ringing, but after reacting, I got excited thinking I finally had a response from the girl I was thinking about.

 _Hey you, you must be asleep by now so I'll make it quick. I made it home safe and sound, don't worry. I'm sorry for the late response, grandfather was here and I had the loooooongest talk ever with him. See you soon okay? Night/morning (depends on the time you read it haha)._

 _Ps. You're also important to me :)_

Her text got me to smile wide, the last part the most. _'You're also important to me'_

Was set in my head, as if I was able to hear her say it. I also thought it was cute she texted me the same way I did first.

I could've answered until morning, since she thought I was already sleeping, but her text made me answer at the moment.

 _It's good to know all's fine and I hope that talk didn't get you too tired. See you soon._

 _Ps. Sweet dreams_

I smiled as I sent it, even texting with Sakura could cheer me up in an instant. My cellphone got my attention again due to the quick response.

 _Still awake thinking about me… haha just joking. Sweet dreams to you as well._

 _Ps. Thanks for turning my day into a happy one._

The last part made shiver with excitement and the now typical warmth appeared inside of me.

I read her last text several times smiling widely, until finally my eyes started to feel heavy.

It's been only weeks, and I already felt that being with Sakura made my world complete.

Yeah, it might be truth, maybe there does exist love at first sight, maybe, maybe I… I finally left the darkness take over while falling asleep with a wide smile on my lips.


	4. The Press Conference

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 – The Press Conference_**

It was finally Friday, which meant we'd be leaving for home earlier than usual. Friday was the shortest day of the week for me. Thank you Kami – sama!

It's been days since I last was Sakura, so I was naturally worried about her. These past days had seemed with no ending without her. Besides, tomorrow was her big day.

She was going to be announced as the new head of the Haruno family and the hospitals as well.

I wander what she might be thinking now. I wanted to text her many times, but since she said she was going to be very busy, I didn't. I didn't want to cause any trouble.

So I waited.

"And then, that's the best way to do it. Yamanaka, can you please explain what I just said?" my professor spoke getting my attention.

"Ahh… well, in this situation… I think… ehh…" my mind was blank. I had no idea what he had just said, I could barely remember today´s lesson, even the subject.

"Yamanaka, what's happened to you these days? You're always distracted, you don't talk, and you don't answer my questions. I hope this is only temporary"

"H-Hai Asuma sensei. It won't happen again" I answered taking my gaze down and feeling embarrassed. All week's been the same with other teachers as well. I must find a way not to get distracted.

"Alright, as I was saying…"

 _Ring_. The bell had just concluded the day.

"Mhm, fine. That's all for now everybody. Have a good weekend and remember to do your homework. See you next class" he finished saying.

We all rushed to get out, and just as I exited somebody called for me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Oi blondie, where are you going so rushed, don't you wait for me anymore?" Tenten asked me crossing he arms and smirking. We were at the same building on Fridays, so it was easy to find each other.

"Awwhh Tenten. You won't leave for three more hours, I don't want to wait that long. I'll be bored being by myself" I said with appealing eyes. She's my best friend, but just thinking that I'd have to wait three more hours to go home, well… it's not nice.

Tenten could only burst in laughter "I know, I know. I'm just teasing you. Not even I'd wait that long" she said lifting her shoulders. I sighed in relief.

"So tell me, is your girl ready for the big event tomorrow?" a blush spread on my cheeks when she said 'your girl', though not so much anymore. Tenten had made sure it was a habit to identify Sakura like that.

"Mhm, I don't understand why you insist in calling Sakura like that. I've told you a thousand times we're not going out" I told her sighing and shaking my head in disproval. "And as for your question, the truth is that I don't know. I haven't spoken to her in days, I thought it'd be better to let her get prepared"

"Ahh, but you know whom I'm talking about" she mocked me crossing her arms. "But either way Ino, I'm certain it's only matter of time before you two get somewhere. Starting with you of course, you need to let her know you're interested in her as more than a friend. Be the man this time" she finally told me looking straight at my eyes.

I felt my heart beats increasing as I took my gaze down with a blush on my cheeks once again.

I've dated a couple of girls before, but they were just to kill the time. It never got serious.

But it's Sakura we're talking about now. I couldn't help but feeling nervous at the possible reaction she would have. I don't even know if she likes me, or girls even! Ahh! I hate this.

"Well, are you going to ask her out at least?" Tenten asked me. Eyes set on my own. She wouldn't let go until I'd answer.

"Ehh well, I think… I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea" I answered unsure while letting my shoulders fall and keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Why do you say that?" confusion in her voice. I shivered a little trying to find the correct words.

"B-Because I don't know what to expect. The only times I've gone out with somebody had been because I was asked out and because I already knew they liked me and just wanted to have a good time. But now everything is new. I don't know what Sakura thinks of me yet and I don't want to rush things" I finally said taking my eyes to her.

"Aww that's cute. You're so in love you don't want to be rejected. Now I understand why you haven't gone out with her" her words made me feel butterflies in my stomach and a blush to spread in my cheeks.

"I-I'm not in love Tenten, I admit I like her but I'm not… oh well… maybe… it's just… ahhh" my frustration got out as I pressed my face against my hands. Although I was sure Tenten would see my redden ears.

A few seconds passed and I heard her laughter. Her hands were now covering my own, to then take them away from my face. I was still crimson and my eyes were closed trying to avoid eye contact. But of course it wouldn't last long.

"Ino, open your eyes" her voice soft and the grip on my hands firm. Afterwards, my eyes locked with hers and saw her wide smile.

"It's funny you act this way, nervous and insecure, when you're actually the opposite" she said while letting my hands go and giggling.

"I still think you should ask her out. Besides, Sakura doesn't seem to be the type of person who would just turn you down. She'll at least give you a chance, I'm sure of it"

It's true, Sakura is very sweet. Maybe I should ask her out, or not, maybe…? Ahhh damn it, here we go again!

The bell rang announcing the next class.

"Nooooo why so fast? Ahhhh" I laughed at my friend's reaction. She could sometimes be childish with her disgusts.

"I better go. I was already late for other classes and the professor won't be happy if it happens again" my best friend said leaving for her next class.

"You must get going then" I answered quickly. She nodded "See you later Ino. Tell your girl I wish her the best of luck for tomorrow" after that she was gone. I laughed to her comment.

I went to my locker and made sure to only take the necessary. Fifteen minutes later a left for home, thinking that maybe I could text Sakura to know how everything was going. Just being curious of course, just that.

* * *

It had been five hours, five long and eternal hours and I still had no answer for a text that said _'Hey you. How's everything going, ready for tomorrow?'_ I was going insane.

I was now on my bed doing nothing. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon and I didn't have plans to go out. I was hoping Sakura would answer my text but it seemed it wasn't likely. So after thinking about it I decided to invite my friends to hang out or go to the movies.

When suddenly my cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi!" I practically jumped out of the bed to answer. My heart was racing. My voice louder than usual. I didn't get to see who was calling, but I wished it was Sakura.

"Hello Ino" I found it strange to listen to that voice. It wasn't Sakura I after all, but it was pretty close.

It was Taizo.

"Eh Ino?" He said after not getting and answer. I instantly reacted and spoke.

"Hello Taizo. I'm sorry, I wasn't inspecting your call. Can I help you with anything?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

"I'm just calling to give you a message from onee - chan. She wants to apologize for not texting you back but grandfather hasn't let her get some rest all day. She probably won't be able to talk to you until tomorrow after everything is finished" he was direct with her message. He surely was with her as well.

"I'll be having her cell phone for the rest of the day, so if you want to tell her something I'll let her know or if something comes up I'll tell you, alright?" he continued saying. After taking his words in I answered.

"Just tell her I wish her good luck tomorrow. I hope everything goes alright and that Tenten wishes the same" I said a little amused remembering my best friend.

"Thank you for letting me know, I'll talk to her later" I finished saying.

"No problem, see you soon" after that, the phone call was over.

I let out a long sigh. Everything seemed going right so there was nothing to worry about. Although I had to wait more time to speak to the pink-haired who wouldn't leave my thoughts.

"Now, what was I doing? Ah, right the guys" I took my cellphone once more and made some calls.

* * *

"It has been a waste of money" Kiba and Chouji you said while sighing.

"I have to agree with them. The story didn't even have any sense. How troublesome" Shikamaru said supporting them.

"We already understood, thank you. Next time somebody else chooses the movie. I won't ever do it again" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

I could only laugh before the situation. I was going to make a comment similar to the guys but I thought that was enough for poor Tenten.

"So, what do you think if we go to my house for a while? It's still nine o'clock. We could watch a movie...eh, well... better" I said trying not to make Tenten feel bad. She glared at me. It seems I failed.

After we all agreed, we went to my house.

* * *

"Make yourselves at home. I'll be back in a minute" I told my friends and then went to my parents.

"Mom, dad?" I opened the door of their bedroom slowly. They were both on the bed, my father was sitting against the head of the bed and my mother was laying down.

I saw my father stroking my mother's hair who was already asleep.

"Hello princess, how was the movie?" my father asked noticing my presence.

"I'm going to say it like this. Aw-ful" I said with disgust. My father laughed before my reaction. "So I invited them here to watch another one better. I hope you don't mind" I said taking my gaze to the sleeping form on the bed.

My father followed my gaze "Of course not princes, your mother is already sleeping and I was about to do the same" he answered.

"Is she feeling better?" my father understood instantly and turned to me.

"She is still feeling a little weak, but it must be because of the medicine. Soon, she will be better" his voice not so convincing while turning his gaze to my mother once again.

I didn't know if I could trust my father's words anymore. It's been days, and my mother wasn't getting better. If things didn't change soon, I would have to take Sakura's word and talk to her.

"I see. I'll let you rest then. Good night" I told him. "Good night princess" was all my father said while nodding and I exited the room.

I stood for a while outside of the room, just standing there thinking about my mother when a voice coming from the living room got my attention.

"Oi Ino, hurry up. I think you'd want to see this" Kiba nearly yelled taking me out of my thoughts.

"Coming" was my quick response while going with them.

When I go to the living room, the TV was on and everyone had their attention on it. After remembering Kiba's words, I did the same.

 _"...mission about the Haruno family. There"ll be the head of all the hospitals belonging to the family, Haruno Kiyoshi, who will also make an announcement to the public. If you want to know more, join us tomorrow on our live transmission at 10 o'clock in the morning"_ the reporter said as a picture of Sakura's grandfather was shown. White hair, light blue eyes with glasses on them and tanned skin. I knew about him, but this was the very first time I ever saw his face.

"It seems it's already done. Your girlfriend's family will be officially back tomorrow morning" Kiba commented after a while.

"Yeah I guess so" I said rolling my eyes.

"What, you're not even going to deny it anymore?" Chouji asked surprised.

"As if it would make any difference" I answered lifting my shoulders with a small pout on my lips. My gaze anywhere but them. I knew he meant the 'girlfriend' part, but there was no meaning about arguing about it anymore. They wouldn't let go.

After a moment of silence we all started laughing knowing it was truth.

"So, which movie would you like to see?" I asked them smirking.

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiing_

"Mm, five more minutes" I said sleepily.

 _Riiiiiiiing_

"At least three more minutes please" I was getting annoyed.

 _Riiiiiiiing_

"Damn it. I'm up now" I yelled as I was turning the alarm off. I usually don't need the alarm on Saturdays but since it was Sakura's big day I didn't want to take any chances so I turned it on.

I remembered last night, with the boys and Tenten. They left nearly at midnight. Thankfully, Shikamaru was allowed to take his father's car last night, so it was easier for everyone to get home.

I turned to see the time, it was 8 o'clock in the morning, just two hours before Sakura's big moment. I thought I'd make myself some breakfast and then get dressed, so I brushed my teeth and left to the kitchen.

"Well good morning sweetheart. What's gotten you up so early?" I stopped in my tracks and saw my mother, standing with her wide beautiful smile. The one she used to have all the time before she got sick. It seems she's finally feeling better. Thank you Kami - sama.

"Mom! Wha-What are you talking about? I always get early, if it's weekend" I told her with nervous voice. And it was truth, I always get up early, although not _this_ early. I was only hoping I didn't get busted by my own mother.

"Mhm, so you're telling me, that you getting up this early doesn't have anything to do with the live transmission about certain family I recall just got back to Konoha"

Damn it. I got busted.

"Yes mom, you're right. That's why I'm up so early. Why did you even have to ask if you already knew?" I sighed. There was no winning against my mother.

"Mm, no real reason. I just wanted to hear you say it. Also, since it's your friend's family they'll talk about, I thought you would want to see it" for some reason, the way she told me that got me nervous and my face redden. I had to turn around so she wouldn't see me blush.

"W-Well then mom, once again you're right" I heard her giggling which only deepened my blush.

I didn't really get why she was acting this way while talking about Sakura's family. But seeing her in her old self distracted me from that thought.

"Alright then, what would you like to have for breakfast princess? Your father's not up yet so it's just the two of us for now" she told me smiling. I smiled back.

* * *

 _"Thank you to everyone's that has joined us today. In just a couple of minutes more we will have Haruno Kiyoshi standing before us"_ the female reporter said. It was now 09:58, which only got me thinking about the precision they were having.

 _"One of the real questions that's been in everyone's mind. Who will be the next successor?"_ the male reporter commented. I couldn't help but to think about Sakura as a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Are you nervous?" I turned to see my mother beside me. We were both sitting on the couch now.

"Mm... No, I mean, I don't really think so. If anything, Sakura's the one who must be" I answered not so sure of my response. I didn't want to admit it, but I was a little nervous. My mother saw me with comprehension and nodded while smiling.

"Good morning to my sweethearts. What are you watching?" my father yawned while joining us in the living room.

"The press conference about the Haruno family. Did you forget?" my mother asked and I was shocked little bit. I didn't thought they'd be watching it.

"Oh right, so it's today. I should've forgotten about it" was my father's quick answer while sitting next to my mother. His arm over her shoulders embracing her. I smiled and one again returned my attention to the TV.

 _"Very well everyone, this is the moment we've been waiting for. Let's receive him with a warm welcome. Haruno Kiyoshi"_ The clapping started when the reporter spoke and the head director appeared and stood on the podium, wearing a gray suit, white shirt and blue tie.

 _"Good morning everyone. I appreciate your company and most of all, this great welcome"_ only by listening to his voice, you could tell he was a man with great expectations and committed with his duty.

 _"Also, I want you to receive my family. My son, Haruno Tenshi and his wife, Haruno Misaki. And my grandson Haruno Taizo"_ the clapping continued as they entered, thanking with a nod, they took their seats beside the podium.

Sakura's father was a man with great bearing and tall, skin just a little bit tanned, blonde hair and light blue eyes just like his father's.

Her mother was a slender woman and with a height similar to Sakura's, with the same skin color, hair slightly darker than Sakura's own pink and dark green eyes.

The three were wearing formal clothing, Taizo and Sakura's father in black suits and her mother with a lavender dress with 'v' neck until the knees and black high heels.

 _"Now, as you know my family has been outside of the country for..."_ Wait what. That's not his whole family.

Where is Sakura?

 _"..Fortunately we've already concluded such business and compromises on the foreign. Therefore, I'm glad to finally tell you that, the Haruno family has come back permanently to the place that saw us be born, Konoha"_ more clapping and congratulations. And after that, what was still in the air...

 _"Tell us Haruno - san. Who's your successor?"_ The great question, would finally be answered.

 _"After a long talk with the managers of the hospital and my own son, we thought it would be more convenient that the next-generation was a little younger than what it used to be before. This with the purpose that the future of our hospitals will be certain with the young bright minds of tomorrow"_ A moment of silence was formed. Everybody with attention set on the next words.

 _"This being said, I'm proud to introduce you to my successor and granddaughter Haruno Sakura"_ The girl who refused to leave my mind finally made her entrance. Some of the people there were surprised while others already saw it coming. All of them excited and curious with the new generation that would soon begin. The clapping and congratulations reappeared.

For a moment I felt myself lost. I literally couldn't stop watching Sakura. Her hair didn't fall down her shoulders and back, it was now tied up in a high ponytail. Her clothes wasn't the school uniform I was used to see her wearing, now she was in a white buttoned shirt with black blazer and skirt of the same color, she was wearing black high heels as well. But what got my attention the most were the glasses she was using, it was the first time I ever saw her with them.

The girl I was now admiring had a much more mature appearance, but she was still the girl fell in lo... the girl I liked. Ugh, not again.

 _"It's a great honor for me to be standing in front of you all and being welcomed in such a way. I thank you all for your attendance"_ her voice was no showing the slightest sign of nervousness.

 _"Also, I would like to take this opportunity to thank my grandfather, my parents and my brother for being by my side, especially in this new stage of my life I'm now starting"_ she continued while turning towards her family and smiling to them.

 _"So now, know that I will give my best effort and dedication to keep up with this great legacy that I have been blessed with. And be certain, that I will make sure not to let down the trust that has been given to me"_ she saw her family from the corner of her eye and then turned back to the audience.

 _"I know it will be a great challenge at first, and many of you might be questioning yourselves if somebody of my age will be good enough to make it through"_ her calmed face and firm voice made it impossible not to believe her words.

 _"Well, let me tell you that having only 17 years of age, I have already been on the lead of extremely delicate surgeries, I've helped people to get out of the coma and move on with their life, just the same way I've been lucky enough to help terminal patients and even saved them. Everything thanks to the hard work and dedication"_ I knew she was amazing, but knowing this as well... there are no words to describe how proud I am of her.

 _"A medic's life can be hard when you lose people, but it can also be very significant when you manage to save them. It's very important to remember that everything is part of the cycle of our life. If you fail, you have to get up. If you win, you have to keep getting better"_ her speech was so amazing I was afraid to blink. I wanted to appreciate every word and movement coming from her. She deserved it.

 _"Finally, I would like to let you know that my activities will officially begin next year. Right after I turn 18 years old"_ I was shocked after hearing this. I thought she'd be beginning right away.

 _"Once again, I thank you all for your company this morning. As a request for my grandfather, I invite you to attend our house. We've organized a small party as a way to say thank you. We'll be expecting in a couple of hours. Thank you everybody. Good day"_ Sakura concluded the conference and everybody stood up to clap for the family that was now officially back in Konoha.

"Well, well. You were so concentrated that you're drooling princess" I heard my father say while turning to see him pointing towards my mouth.

"Dro-Drooling? Or course not dad" I said reacting to his words. When I suddenly felt something coming down my chin. My hand instantly moved to that spot.

Was that...?

"Oh man!" I almost yelled. I actually was drooling. I quickly cleaned myself as my face turned crimson and my parents would laugh because of it.

"Well, well. The show's over. You can stop now" I told them with a small pout on my lips.

"I'm sorry princess. It was unavoidable" my father said. I rolled my eyes and started laughing with them. After a while, the laughter faded.

"Now, how about I make you some breakfast?" My mother asked my father while standing up and taking his hand.

"That would be excellent" he answered while following her to the kitchen. I preferred to stay for a while longer watching television or something. Sakura would still be busy for a while, so I thought about killing time until then. What I didn't know, was that my plans would soon change with a text.

 _Would you mind coming for a while? The address is..._

I'd swear my heart stopped for a second after seeing who sent the text.

"Mom, dad. I'll be out for a while" I literally jumped from the couch with sudden enthusiasm and after taking my stuff I went to said address.

* * *

"Hello miss, what can I help you with?" The guard was being very polite. Although I was doubting he would let me in just by listening to me.

"I have come to see Haruno Sakura. She's already expecting me" he looked at me with skeptical eyes. I really didn't know what else to say. I could show him the text, but I didn't think that'd work either.

"It's fine. Let her in" in a second Taizo was there. His right hand was on the guard's left shoulder while nodding to him. The guard finally agreed and let me in.

"I wasn't expecting you so fast but I'm glad you could make it. Come with me please" he said taking the lead of the way since I of course had no idea where we were going.

Ever since knowing Sakura, I always thought her house would be big, actually very big. But now that I'm here, I've come to realize I was sadly mistaken. Her house wasn't big, it was HUGE. I was even wondering how the family didn't get lost in so many walls, doors and people. The size of this place was madness.

The walls were completely white as the doors created a perfect classical contrast with their dark brown color. There were three floors with many long hallways on each one leading to specific areas of the house. There were also two gyms and a pool inside the house. And of course, there were rooms filled with medical equipment.

I was admiring the house with so much attention, I failed to notice the amused look Taizo was giving to me.

"It's quite big I know. That's why onee - chan doesn't like it here much. Neither do I. We both like our house better. It's more comfortable, and you know, it's ours" I was confused with that.

"You mean you don't live here? Whose house is this then?" We kept walking until we finally reached the third floor.

"Technically we do live here, but we prefer to call it our grandfather's house. At least until it's finally given to one of us" he answered as we stopped in front of a glass door with lavender long silk curtains, making it impossible to look through but still to be able to enjoy fresh air. Which meant the other side was outdoors.

"Here we are. Could you please give this to her?" he said while handing me a cellphone. And as I recalled the phone call from yesterday, I figured it out. It was Sakura's.

"It wasn't her who sent me that text, was it?" he smirked as I asked.

"I wanted to surprise her. Well, technically you will but you know what I mean" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry about it. She was going to call you either way" he told me after seeing my troubled face. I didn't want to be a burden.

"Just talk to her for a little while please. It'll be good for her" after thinking about I finally agreed and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you around then. Later" he then left smiling.

I sighed hard as I stood there. Once again I was quite nervous for seeing her. I didn't even know why. That or I just didn't want to admit it.

A few seconds passed and as I calmed myself I finally walked out to go find her.

Just when I thought I couldn't be more surprised, I found myself before an enormous pool right next to a big gorgeous garden. The pool was at the border of that floor, from where you could enjoy a beautiful view from Konoha.

Once I composed myself, my gaze started looking for her until I found her. She was standing next to the pool, her back towards me, she was still wearing the clothing from the conference except for the blazer which she had taken off. September was starting, which meant the summer was ending and the autumn wasn't so far away. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. It was a very nice weather.

She didn't notice my presence. So I approached her. Just as I was about to touch her shoulder, she turned in my direction.

"You finally made it. What took you so lo...?" She stopped as she saw me standing in front of her and our eyes met.

I supposed she was expecting her brother, which was why she was looking so shocked when she saw me there instead of him.

"H-Hi. I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to see how you were" the blush didn't take long to appear on my cheeks and I took my gaze away from hers. She looked even more gorgeous now that I was this close to her, if that was even possible.

"Of course not. I-I was actually going to call you" My eyes went back to her, so I noticed how her face redden a little bit while saying that. "That's why I asked Taizo to bring my cellphone, but you came instead, so I won't be needing it for now" she told me and I remembered I was asked to give it to her.

"Oh right" I said while handing her cellphone. "Your brother wanted me to give it to you, so here it is. I'm sorry, I almost forgot" she took it, smiled and thanked me.

"So tell me, did you see the conference? How did I do it?" She spoke breaking the silence.

"Of course I saw it and by the way, you did a tremendous job. Honest, you were just so perfect, your speech was wonderful and the way you managed to reach people was just amazing" I was so lost in my thoughts I almost missed how her face redden.

"Th-Thank you. That's really nice of you" her soft and embarrassed voice made me realize what I had just said, making me turn crimson as well.

"Y-you're welcome" was all I managed to say.

For a moment, neither of us spoke due to the shyness that suddenly appeared between the both of us. I was begging Kami - sama to help me say something else, but Sakura beat me to it.

"Now that I think about it, how is your mom? Is she feeling better?" a genuine concern was shown on her face.

"As a matter of fact, she's been feeling quite well since this morning" I answered as I smiled. I was glad she was finally getting better.

"I see. It's a relief to hear that. I'm glad she's better" she said while sighing a little. I smiled to her and thanked her.

"Though, she wasn't getting better until this morning. I even thought of calling you" my concern was visible in my face and she noticed.

"The offer's still open you know? Call me if anything happens" her left hand was on my right shoulder. The warmth of her words and her soft touch still made me shiver slightly.

"I know. Thanks" I said as my eyes found hers.

It was only a few days ago when I last saw her, but in those days I've missed her deeply. And having her this close to me again made me realize how easy was for us both to feel comfortable with each other's company. Just the two of us.

Suddenly, something else came to my mind. The blazer wasn't the only thing she took off. Her glasses were gone as well.

"Hey, now that I think about it. What happened to your glasses? I didn't know you needed those" I asked her trying not to move away from her. I didn't want to break the contact. But sadly, she did it for me.

"Oh the glasses" the hand that was previously on my shoulder was now under her chin and her index finger was stroking it in the cutest way, as if realizing she never mentioned it before. Her gaze was everywhere but me.

"There's actually nothing wrong with my sight. I only need to use them if my eyes hurt" she seemed to be thinking how to explain it.

"Mm, sometimes my eyes tend to get dry easily because of the sunlight or any light that's too luminous" she continued with wondering voice.

"If anything, I only need them when I use the computer too much, while driving at night, using the cellphone or watching tv. But only if they hurt, which is almost never now" I thought she had finished, but I was wrong.

"And as to why I used them today, mm well... I just thought I could look more serious with them. You know, professionally" her eyes finally on me as her cheeks turned the slightest crimson color.

"Well, it worked. Believe me"

"Uff, that's a relieve" she said. Her cheeks turning back to normal while giggling a little.

"By the way, thanks for your kind wishes from yesterday, and Tenten as well. It helped a lot" a great smile was showing on her lips while looking at me with kindness. I'd swear the gap between our bodies decreased. I started getting nervous. Does she not notice what she does to me?

"N-No problem" I said the best I could, although my small stuttering didn't help me at all.

She laughed softly and nodded. Her laughter as melodious as always was echoing in my mind seconds after hearing it.

I was going to talk once again when suddenly someone stopped me.

"Onee - chan, I'm sorry to bother but grandfather wants to see you now. He says it's urgent" Taizo came in as fast as lightning, it seemed it was really important.

"Alright, I'll be with him in a moment" Sakura answered while sighing. I was impressed, I had no idea where she got all that energy from.

"Wait here for a while, okay Ino? I'll be back" I didn't have time for anything, when I wanted to answer, Sakura was already gone.

"And how's she?" Sakura's younger brother asked with curiosity.

"I think she was calmed enough despite everything. She might no show it, but she must be exhausted. When all of this ends you have to make sure she rests enough" I said with security and he nodded understanding the situation.

"It's a nice view you have up here. It's quite nice and calmed" I told him admiring the place we were now in better.

"Yeah, it's really great. Onee - chan likes it a lot, that's why I told her to keep this floor" I heard him giggling.

"Keep the floor?" I didn't understand that last part. Was all of this really Sakura's?

"That's right. Grandfather decided to divide it by floor. So each of us owns one. He's at the first one, I'm at the second and this one belongs to onee - chan" my eyes widened because of the impression.

"So your parents don't live here with you?" It was something that came up to me when I remembered seeing them at the conference.

"No, since we came back they live at _our_ house and we live here. Do you remember I told a moment ago? It's a little far away from the city, but that's the way all four of us like it. To be near the nature, to enjoy the tranquility and to be with our family, although it's not easy to remain together anymore" his gaze turned a little sad. Just like Sakura's when she spoke about her family the other day at my house.

"And why do you live apart, or why don't they live here?" Since that day I wanted to know a little more about their family. And this was the moment to do it.

"It's complicated to be honest. Grandfather thinks us being there would be a waste of time whenever we'd like or needed to come to the city, in my case to come to school and onee - chan, eh well, to do whatever she will be doing from now on" I didn't know what to say now. His voice seemed upset.

"Eh, I guess, well..." I stammered since I didn't know what my next words would be. Until I found something to tell him.

"I know changes can be hard sometimes, either if it is what you want to, if it's needed or if you're being forced to, but we must believe something good will come out of it. Who knows what can happen, so what we have to do is to expect for the better" I told him with sincerity. I believed in that after all.

He was trapped in his own thoughts for seconds, and finally with a smile upon his lips he answered me.

"I'm glad onee - chan has friends like you here. It hasn't been easy since... _These_ changes started" I could notice the emphasis when he spoke. Which got me to be even more curious.

"What do you mean. Coming back to Konoha and living here weren't the only things that happened?" I felt like I was already going too far, what I wanted to know. I _needed_ to know.

"Not really. There were some issues between grandfather and dad that only got worst with time, it started years ago, but we didn't know anything about it until a couple of years ago. Onee - chan was already learning some stuff about medicine, but everything got more intense back at that time and shortly after we knew why" his gaze was lost in his memories and his voice sounded as if everything was happening all over again.

"Dad was going to take over grandfather's job originally, but years ago something happened that changed his mind. Something that marked them both and was very difficult to overcome. The death of..." His last words were barely louder than a whisper, but I managed to hear enough to know what he was going to say.

"Anyway, that's conversation for another time. The important thing is that now onee - chan will be busier than ever and I'll be there to remind her the meaning of 'break'. Which probably will be quite often" in an instant, Taizo came back to his happy self. I am glad it's easy for him to see the bright side of these kind of things. And just like he said, that was conversation for another time, now the important one was Sakura.

"Mhm, you're right. I'll help you as much as I can" I told him smiling. He smiled back.

We were silent for a moment, enjoying the soft and nice breeze that you could feel up here.

"Ino - chan, you mind if I ask you something?" I was surprised he called me that way, but it was Taizo, I could expect anything from him.

"Not at all. Tell me" I answered turning towards him.

"What do you feel for onee - chan?" Nervousness got over me and my face was redder than a tomato. I didn't know what to say.

"It's just the way you try so hard to help her, how you're always there for her... Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it a lot. But I'm not sure how it interpret it, so I'm asking you, do you lo...?" His question was left in the air when certain girl came back.

"Uff. Sorry you guys, I was as fast as I could. Now... Hey otouto, where are you going?" Just like Sakura, I found it odd that Taizo was leaving so suddenly. Although I was grateful with her for showing up, it took me out of trouble.

"I'm sorry onee - chan. I must help grandfather with some stuff before the guests start coming. I see you downstairs, okay? See you soon Ino - chan" he said quickly while giving me a complicity look, which of course Sakura noticed. And once again, we were left alone.

"What was that?" she asked me with confusion. My blush intensified, if that was possible.

"Ehh, I h-have no i-idea what you're t-talking about" perfect, more stuttering. Just perfect.

It was obvious she didn't believe me, but seeing me so nervous and my face about to explode she let it go.

"Mhm, okay. If you say so" I didn't feel good with her answer, but it was the best for now. I didn't trust my ideas when I was nervous, so I wouldn't take any chances.

"So, everything okay?" I asked with genuine curiosity while calming my nerves and my blush.

"Yes, but people is already arriving. So I'll have to leave soon" she didn't sound upset, but a little bit sad. Maybe she thought she'd be having a little more time to rest.

"I understand. I think, I should leave then" it was difficult for me to say those words. I didn't want to leave just yet, but to be with her a little longer. Just a little more, but it wouldn't be possible for now. Would it always be this way if we could ever have a relationship? I think so.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you again. But, I have to go" she took her gaze down feeling ashamed. And I knew why.

"It's alright Sakura, you don't have to apologize. It was me who decided to come, remember? Nothing that you say now will make me regret it" not even I expected that answer from me, but my words were sincere. Even if it was only a few minutes of seeing her, it would always be worth it.

"Yeah, thanks by the way. It's always a great help talking to you" she told me smiling a little ashamed still. My heart started racing seeing her like this, she looked so sweet.

She suddenly started pulling at the neck of her shirt, as if she was tensed, nervous or something like that. But then I remembered, this is Sakura we're talking about, she can always take over this kind of situation perfectly well.

"What's the matter. Are you hot?" it was something silly to ask with a weather so nice, but I didn't have anything to loose. I would only be making a fool of myself again. But with Sakura, I could really get used to it.

"Eh? No, not at all. It's just I'm not used to wear this kind of shirt like this" she told me getting my attention and making me watch what she was doing.

Before I could notice, I unconsciously took my hand towards her neck, placing it above hers. This was one of those situations when I didn't think of my actions and just let the moment take over.

"I think, it wouldn't hurt if you unbutton it a little bit" she slowly left her hand fall to the side, allowing mine to take control over the buttons.

"That was my idea at the beginning, because that's how I wear my shirts normally..." she said and I unbuttoned the first one "...but grandfather never liked the idea..." she continued and I unbuttoned the second one "...he says it doesn't look good" she finished and our gazes were set upon my hand, which was already at the third button.

I didn't have any intention of continuing, but for some reason I didn't take my hand away. Maybe it was the fact I wasn't thinking what I was doing. Maybe I just wanted to feel her near to me. Or maybe I just wanted to keep enjoying the touch of my fingers towards her soft and perfect porcelain skin. Time stopped for me in that moment and I took my eyes upon her head. She was still looking at my hand above her chest.

"That's fine. I can breathe better now. Thank you" her voice sounded distant, as if she too was lost in the moment. At least that's what I wished it was.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I can help" my voice was showing so much devotion that for a moment I was afraid I went too far. Although thinking about it, maybe I had already done it. But I didn't care. Not now.

She slowly started lifting her gaze. My eyes expecting hers. I felt like everything was going in slow motion, I could watch every movement of her hair, I admired her eyelashes when blinking, and the way her emerald eyes were going towards my blue ones.

There were no words to describe her. She was so perfect and gorgeous before my eyes that nothing I would say about her could be enough. All my life I have asked myself if it was true that when you see someone as the most beautiful and unique person that could ever exist, is because you love them. That is how I see Sakura, so that means I...

"Are you alright? You haven't moved in a while" her words interrupted my thoughts and her right hand was above my left cheek making me blush. Her intense emerald eyes set with mine.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking" I blinked a couple of times to control myself. My gaze was still upon hers, but my hand wasn't on her shirt anymore. It was on her waist.

I didn't know if I was making a huge mistake, or if I was reacting fine according to what she was doing and saying. But I had already made it to this point, there was no going back.

"About what?" Her voice seemed to fade away more every time she talked. I didn't even think, I just answered. The gap between us disappearing with every passing second.

"I-I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it's all I think about when I'm with you" my emotions taking me further made me hold her waist tighter and get my body closer to hers.

"It's like, everything else stopped existing but you" she wasn't expecting me to continue, her slightly widened eyes told me that.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know it's there" my lips were mere centimeters away from hers. I told myself I had to stop, but my body was moving by its own now. I felt her hand going down from my cheek to my shoulder to finally stop above my upper arm.

I didn't plan any of this. I didn't even know how I got to this point anymore. But none of that mattered, not now. Especially when she seemed to reciprocate my actions. This was actually happening.

I could feel her breath mixing with my own. Her hand slenderly set on my upper arm. And her head was leaning slightly to the side in order to fit mine better.

Our gazes found one another and then I knew it was the moment. It was now or never.

I was going to kiss her.

I slowly closed my eyes and got my face towards hers. The tip of her nose touched mine slightly. I could almost feel her lips. Just a little more.

"Sakura - sama. Sakura - sama! Kiyoshi - sama requires your presence now. The guests had arrived" I stopped in my tracks when I heard an unknown voice. I opened my eyes and noticed her attentive gaze upon me. Y reacted then.

"Sakura - sama?" My body automatically got away from hers when said person crossed the glass door and joined us outside.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be with him" she said with a smile acting natural, as if nothing happened. How the hell does she do that? I envied her so much at that moment.

"Hai Sakura - sama. I'll let him know" I took my gaze towards the person who just came into view and saw a woman, she surely was one of the people working on the house. Her curious eyes on me, to then get back to Sakura and nod.

After that, we were alone again.

I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. My gaze was on the ground and my back was towards Sakura. I was feeling so ashamed I wasn't able to see her. My cheeks extremely blushed and my hesitation gave me away. I didn't know what to do now.

"I'm sorry, I think I should leave now" I didn't see her face when she said that, but I was sure she was apologizing.

"Ino?" I got more tensed when she said my name. I wasn't answering, so she was looking for a way to make me talk.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing happened. There's nothing to worry about" her warm and comprehensive words helped me calm myself a little bit. That was how I finally managed to turn towards her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I don't know what h-happened to m-me. Sorry" that was all I could say. My voice wasn't fully back still.

"It's fine, I told you. You don't have to apologize" I nodded before her words, but my eyes were still everywhere but her. Her voice seemed hurt. I saw how she extended here right arm towards me, but stopped after moment to let it drop to her side again.

"I'll ask Taizo to keep you some company. You're welcome if you wish to stay" she said while going to the exit without looking back. It was then I realized I couldn't leave things like this.

"Please, forgive me. I-It's just that it was so s-sudden. Don't t-think I regret it or a-anything. I'm just a-assimilating it" the grab of my hand on her wrist was firm when I said that. Even with the stuttering.

"Besides, it was me who s-started it. It's me w-who should be apologizing" I heard her giggle and my reddened.

"I believe I said you didn't need to apologize. It's fine, honest" she turned to me and our eyes finally found one another since we were interrupted. Her emerald eyes reflecting such calmness she got me to relax. A never-fading grin on her lips. I smiled with her and nodded.

"See you later then?" that was my quick question knowing what was coming next. Her departure.

"You know it" she answered while looking at me from the corner or her eyes ready to leave. Just as she was about to cross the door she stopped and turned to me.

"Ino... Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it" my heart speeded up and with sudden shyness I answered.

"It's always a pleasure to help you" I told her with sincerity and a small grin, which she gave back to me.

"See you later princess" Sakura said with a smirk and teasing voice.

"Until then Sakura - _sama_ " she let out a loud laughter and I joined her. Now we both knew how to call the other one, just to joke from time to time.

As soon as we got calmed we focused our attention in each other. And after a while, Sakura smiled for one last time and finally disappeared through the silk.

For a moment I thought I had gone too far, but it seems it wasn't like that. What just happened got me to wonder about something.

Next time I see Sakura, it could be for a date.


	5. The unexpected and something else

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 – The unexpected and something else_**

Five days. From Monday to Friday.

Five long and tedious days dealing with stares, not so decent comments and teasing laughter. I honestly don't know how much longer I can take this.

"So, what are you waiting for? Call her right now" my friend Chouji said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Come on Ino. Man up and ask her out" of course, only Kiba would say something like that.

"Mhm, I can't believe I'm actually saying but whatever. Ino, you'd better call her now before anything happens" even Shikamaru was against me making an effort to show excitement. Perfect, just perfect.

I can only roll my eyes before their such childish attitude, and glare my best friend so damn hard, but she only pretends not to notice and gets herself busy looking around.

I continue with the glare. Tenten had to break at some point and give me an explanation or at least apologize.

After exactly one minute of waiting, Tenten couldn't take it and started talking.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry okay. It's j-just it was too good not to... share it with them"

And my glare didn't stop.

"Also, I needed someone to mock you" now that I believe. She gave me a wide grin. It was fake obviously but I could still see she was sorry.

And what was it that she did? Yes, exactly that. She went behind my back and told the boys about me being corny with Sakura. Yes, that's right coooorny. I know I actually kinda was, but it's not like they had to know that because I already knew I would never hear the end of it. And that's exactly what's been happening the last five days straight. Was it too much to ask for a little privacy between two best friends? It appears with Tenten it was indeed.

"This is exactly why I asked you not to mention everything. But no, you just couldn't help it, could you? But that's fine, it's alright. Kami - sama sees it all" I replied being dramatic, just to break the tension that was now meaningless. It wasn't like I was pissed anymore so. I just let it go.

I glared my friends a little while before smiling and then breaking into laughter. They joined me afterwards.

"Haha okay, that was funny. But seriously, what'll you do? There's clearly a chance" Kiba spoke. Everyone's gazes now on me. But we weren't expecting somebody else's arrival.

"Yes Ino. What are you going to do?"

Oh. Kami. Sama.

I froze and my friends joined me. The voice came from behind me, so I turned around.

"Sa-Sakura. How long ha-have you been the-there?" Great. Just what I needed. Stammering.

"Mm not that long really. I just heard Kiba ask you that, but I thought it'd be funny to follow along" she said not so sure.

And that's when my soul came back. But we still had shocked faces, which of course didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Mm alright. I guess it was not funny after all huh?" She said with a shy laughter and a small blush.

Nobody was saying anything. Oh Kami - sama, please somebody talk, anybody guys.

"Sorry girl, you took us by surprise. That's why we're quiet" that was Shikamaru to the rescue.

The rest of us could only nod.

"Yeah I see that, he. So, what are you guys up to?" She carried on.

"Mm not much. Just teasing Ino about asking you... Ouch! What was that for?" Really Kiba? I'm trying to safe my dignity here, thank you very much.

Shikamaru and Chouji got the message, so they kept quiet.

"Just talking about our week and stuff. Congratulations by the way, you were great on the news. But we haven't see you around so..." Tenten said.

"Sure she did. She's a Haruno after all" Chouji seconded with a wide smile and a thumps up. Shikamaru was beside him nodding. And Kiba was still rubbing his arm but grinning as well.

"Aw thank you, how nice. My grandfather managed to keep me busy so, I wasn't able to scape until today" Sakura said back. She must've noticed me staring because she turned towards me and smiled. Yes I've been staring since she got here, she's just that gorgeous.

"Oh man! Look at the time. I was supposed to meet with my mom for grocery shop" my best friend suddenly said. And it seems everyone else got the hint, well everyone except one.

"What? But we still have next p..." Oh Chouji my friend. You can be so clueless.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right. And we are going to join you" Shikamaru to the rescue once again. His hand covering Chouji's mouth.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you around Sakura? Later Ino" was the last thing Tenten said and then it was just Sakura and me.

"They're not meeting Tenten's mom, are they?" Sakura asked as perceptive as always.

"He no, they still have three more hours of school" I told her laughing.

I ran out of coolness when I remembered the last time we were alone. Oh Kami - sama, what was I supposed to do now? Should I act as if nothing happened, or give her a hint to talk about it? Or maybe...?

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Sakura looking at me.

"Ino, are you there? Heeey, Ino" it was then I saw her waving her hand in front of me.

"So-Sorry. What was that?" My eyes now on her.

"Nothing really. It's just that you were spacing out" a small smirk on her lips. Something in her eyes I couldn't describe.

"Sorry. Just thinking" and that was it. My internal argument was pointless. I wasn't able to say much.

She was still smirking, as if waiting for me to carry on. And I wanted to of course, I just didn't know what to say. Oh well, better try something out.

"So, haven't seen you in a while. And I didn't want to text you because like you said, you were pretty busy and as I assumed that, I decided not to text you, because you wouldn't text back, because well you'd be busy. And I thought about Taizo, but then again..."

She leaned her head to the right and I saw amusement on her eyes. And as I carried on talking, the more amused she looked. Alright mouth, you can stop now, you're not doing any good. Please stop, she must think I'm a freak now.

Kami - sama. Help.

"Are we seriously doing this?" That caught me out of guard. Doing what?

My eyes gave me away and she sighed.

"I mean, do you really want to pretend last weekend didn't happen? Because I sure as hell don't want to, do you?" She was serious now, and excepting for an answer. A thin line forming her lips.

Did I just hear correctly? She was actually talking about it. This was it. I had to make this moment worth something.

"What? Of course not. I just thought you... Well I... Really, what I mean..." good Ino, good. Now you can't even finish a sentence.

"You look too cute when you're nervous. Did anybody ever tell you that?" Mis eyes widened. Did she just call me cute? If this is a dream, please don't wake me up.

"W-W..." Not even a word now? C'mon Ino.

"No, no-nobody. Th-Thank you" I slowly took my orbs towards her. And when blue and emerald collided, I felt my cheeks were going to explode, I could've sworn all the blood of my body was there. Her smirk and orbs set in me just made more nervous. I still can't believed what I heard.

"Good, now that we clarified that, kinda hehe. Is was wondering if..." If she was about to do what I'm thinking I had to stop her. I wanted to ask her out.

"No WAIT" mi face redder than a tomato. She seemed disappointed.

"You mean you don't want to go out with..."

"NO" I stopped again. Now she seemed sad, dang it. I had to make myself clear.

"Eh, I'm truly so-sorry. I k-know I freaked you out or something, but you s-see, I didn't want you to sp-speak because I..." I was finally speaking fluently.

She appeared so patient and interested that she motivated me to say what I've been meaning to for some time now. I'd talk sure of my words now.

"Well, it's been a while since I wanted to ask you out and the guys would always insist on it. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. And now I'm sure about it, if you'd let me" my gaze everywhere but her emerald orbs. I felt I'd loose control of my voice if our eyes met.

"Go on then" her perfect voice helping me out.

"So... What I really mean is. Eh..." I noticed a wide smile appearing on her lips.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I finally managed to look her at the eyes.

"I'd love to" I never thought those words could make me feel so happy and lucky. She smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Frozen yogurt sounds good?" I had already thought where to take her if I ever had the guts to ask.

"Sounds perfect. I have my car outside. Shall we?" I almost jump out of happiness. This day was already perfect for me, or at least until this moment.

* * *

I was so not expecting this. It's been a good forty five minutes since we got here, of which the last thirty five minutes or so we've been talking, eating our frozen yogurt and enjoying each other's company. I was super nervous at first of course, but the longer we were together, it was easier for me to calm down. And I suppose the fact that I've always felt this good and comfortable around her indeed helped me lots.

"...so yeah, that's how I managed to stop the bleeding. It's kinda a common procedure so it wasn't that difficult" she said with ease. And yes, I've asked her about her work at the hospital. It's kinda funny actually, I always thought of medicine chatter as something awfully boring. But then again, with Sakura nothing is.

"So Ino, there's something I'd like to ask you" she suddenly told me.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Do you like me? You know, as in the boy who likes a girl kinda way" and that's how I choked with my frozen yogurt.

"Oops sorry, too sudden I see. I apologize, it's just I feel I can openly speak my mind when I'm with you, yo know? Remember I told you that before" as she said that, I remembered the time at my house. And my cheeks turned crimson.

"Yes, I-I remember. How could I forget" my heart was racing now. I never thought she'd ask something like that so directly.

"You know what? Forget I asked. We're here already anyway so. I doesn't matter anymore" she seemed a little nervous now. But there had to be a reason for her to ask.

"No, no please. I'm sorry, you surprised me. That's all" I was finally getting myself back together for good. She grinned as I told her that.

"Already checked. It won't happen again, I promise. But you see, there are very few people with whom I talk this much, and you Yamanaka Ino are one of them. That's how much I trust you" she said and then winked at me, making me shiver. I really need to get use to what she does to me.

I realized it was my turn to answer her question, oh boy, this won't be easy. Just thinking about it made laugh nervously.

"That's very nice of you, thanks. I'm sure you already know I feel the same" I told her smiling and feeling butterflies in my stomach. Her warm gaze and smile made me continue "As for your question. Well, I've liked you ever si-since we first m-met. On the first day of school. And so ye-yeah I li-like you, really like y-you as in the... As in the... Eh, b-boy who likes a girl kinda way" it was hard for me to say it out loud in front of the girl I lo-like! But I felt amazing.

She was looking at me with a kind smile and bright eyes. It her turn to speak now.

"Thank you for telling me. It's just that I really like you and I wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I haven't felt like this in a while and I didn't want you to get frighten and run away, so I asked. Hope you don't mind" she seemed a little shy now. She's such a cutie.

"And she said she likes me! Kami - sama, I feel like fainting anytime now.

"No, not at all but... Why do you ask now?" I was actually curious.

"Mmm well let's say the last time I saw you helped me a lot to get my head right" her gaze was set on mine and a huge smile spread on her lips.

"You were so kind and thoughtful, not that you weren't before. And I felt a connection with you just like the time I took you home, but that day..." Sakura stopped for a moment thinking about her next words. The waiting was killing me "That day I reciprocated without second thoughts. I was going to kiss you Ino"

Mi mind went blank. My eyes on her. Did she actually say that? I couldn't believe it. The way she said it made me feel happier, if that was possible. I wanted to reply, I _needed_ to, but my body was still. Sakura understood I was in some kind of shock and started laughing in the sweetest way I've ever heard.

"It's fine. Take your time o process it. I think I'll have to work extra hard so I won't surprise anybody like that anymore. I took you by surprise once again. But now you see I'm not shy at all" she said laughing softly and rubbing slightly the side of her neck.

It was the time. I had to move.

"He, it's fine... I think if you haven't said it the way you did, I wouldn't believe at all" I suddenly felt myself confident and didn't hesitate to answer. If she could talk about it so openly, so could I. I think I waited long enough to do it.

"You you mean you don't believe I wanted to kiss you?" She leaned her head with interest.

"Well, it's just that you're so gorgeous I find it hard to believe you wanted to kiss me" I felt my face redden and heart skip a beat. But none of that mattered anymore. Meanwhile, Sakura gave me a huge grin and shook her head.

"Now it's me who doesn't believe what you're saying Ino. Honest, I can't" she sounded amused, which got my attention.

"What do you mean?" After asking, her emerald orbs were on me. She was slightly leaning towards me from her seat.

"Have you never looked at yourself in a mirror?" She said in almost a whisper. This was too much, I should've told her how I felt weeks ago.

I was about to reply when some guy came to her from behind and touched her shoulder so she'd turned towards him.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sakura asked naturally.

"Yes in fact sweetheart. I've been watching you since you got here and I wanted to buy you a frozen yogurt" all she did was lifting her almost empty cup of frozen yogurt while smirking to the boy thanking him and to tell him she was fine just where she sat. But he was stubborn and wouldn't give up easily. Also, who does he think he is calling her sweetheart, this guy is really annoying.

"I meant another one gorgeous. Besides, I don't think your friend would mind" alright, this guy really likes pushing people's buttons. This is my first _date_ with Sakura and he wasn't going to ruin that. But, was it really a date?

I was about to speak when I noticed Sakura's eyes on me and I stopped. Oh-oh, I was caught burning in jealousy. What will she do now?

"You're really kind, honest. I'm perfectly fine right here. Enjoying my frozen yogurt, with my _date_ " the boy's face was indescribable and I couldn't stop myself from laughing internally of him. I smiled widely when he looked at me still not believing what Sakura said. It was obvious he didn't know what to do.

"You can go now" my words were all he needed to ran away. Once we couldn't see him anymore we laughed.

"Your date huh?" I looked at Sakura smirking.

"Only I want to call it that" she replied smirking back.

We were going to star talking again when I saw somebody holding a camera. Were they taking pictures of Sakura, or better said, of us? She followed my gaze and snorted clearly upset.

"Alright, we better leave now" she said as she stood up.

"What, why? If it's because of that person it's okay, I don't mind" I told her not wanting to leave just yet. We're having such a great time.

"That's not it Ino, but they'll surely come up with gossip about us being a couple and stuff. Specially because of how we made that guy run away"

"Well, let them do it. I wouldn't mind" I told her grinning and she laughed amused.

"You know I wouldn't mind either, I'd actually love if they were to talk about it" she was talking close to my ear now "But if that happens, you can bet they'll follow everywhere taking pictures of you and everyone around. So goodbye privacy. Is that really what you want?" She told me and then looked at my eyes. I wasn't moving at all

"Oh dang it, look at the time. We should leave..." I quickly stood from the table and left the place. I like my privacy thank you very much.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I heard Sakura said amused due to my reaction.

* * *

"Ino, are you alright?" I could barely listen to Taizo talking.

"Ino, please talk to me" he tried once again.

But there was no use, my mind was blank and I could only remember the last thing my father told me...

 _"Your mom is feeling really sick princess. I don't know what to do"_

Sakura and I decided to go to the park for a while and lay down under a tree. But then, I got a phone call from my father telling me that my mother wasn't feeling very well, so I panicked and told Sakura immediately. Without thinking twice, she drove over to her house, not her grandfather's house but where her parents live, saying that her master had just arrived from a trip and that it would be good if she'd examine my mother. That is where we are now.

 _"Tsunade - sama will help"_ was all she said right before running away from the living room to look for her. And I stayed here with her little brother.

I trust Sakura enough to leave my mother's health in her hands, but the fact that her master was also going to be there, it helped greatly to keep me calmed.

It was then that I realized Taizo was waving a hand in front of me expecting an answer.

"Sorry Taizo, I was wandering in my mind" I could barely find my voice and he didn't said anything back for a while.

But then I heard him sigh and speak again "I remember one time when onee - chan called one day after school. It was quite late already for her not to be back at home, back at our grandfather's house, and I knew she'd be in great trouble with him because of it, but I didn't argue, I just listened" a sudden flashback came to me "In that moment she only told me where she was and with whom, and said I was the only one who knew where she was in case anything happened. She was taking too long for my liking but I knew it was a good reason, so I remained calm" I recalled that, it was the day Sakura stayed to keep me company "But later that same day after she finally got back home, I had to listen to our grandfather's yelling towards her about responsibilities, commitment and such. Which really sucks since onee - chan is an obvious example for all that crap, and it bugged me even more because he didn't know why she came back so late and neither did I" Taizo was mad now, and I could feel it as he spoke "Grandfather was so pissed that he even threaten her with disinherit her but she didn't care, and would still listen to grandfather's claims for missing a very important meeting that day. She came to me right after and told me what she was doing and I understood" he stopped talking and I didn't want to look at him, it was as if he was mad at me. And he had the right to, it was my fault Sakura had to go through that.

We remained silent for a while. Neither of us moved. I was sat on the couch and he was standing beside the entrance door. He noticed what I was feeling after what he had said.

"I'm not mad at you Ino - chan. I only told you the whole story so could understand how much my grandfather pisses me off with the things he does to onee - chan" it was until now I realized he dropped the 'chan' after my name "And also, I told you all that so you realize how deeply she cares for you and your family. She's that kind and thoughtful" I hadn't even think it that way, and something else came to my mind "That's why the past weekend I was about to ask you if you had feelings for her, because she's been developing some towards you, which I'm sure you know already" I couldn't help but grin. He was so right.

I had the feeling he was going to go on, so I waited.

"So I ask you now, do you?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I wanted to hear the entire question and so I looked at him indicating him to continue.

"Do you love her?" His gaze was intense.

"I'm not going to lie to you Taizo, I honestly don't know. I have feelings for her I know that but I'm still not sure if I love her" I didn't hesitate in my answer, but I really would've liked to give a certain one.

"That's good enough for me" he told me smiling "Just make sure you take care of her, alright?" I only nodded as a response.

"By the way Ino" I looked at him as he called for me "I don't think it's really that hard. When you love someone, you just know it" he smiled at me and I did the same.

"Ino, we're ready. Let's go" I heard her say and I quickly stood up to go with her. And that's when I saw her master for the first time.

"Senju Tsunade. It's a placer to finally meet you" a beautiful blonde woman with hazel eyes told me extending her arm towards me.

"Placer is all mine. Thank you for doing this" I said while nodding to her.

"Anytime" she replied and then we left.

* * *

Sakura and her master had been with my mother for nearly 20 minutes now and we still didn't know anything. The concern was too much right now. Especially after the little 'argument' my father had with Sakura when we arrived.

 _"No, absolutely not" my father was pretty much yelling right now. What was wrong with him? They only want to help._

 _"Sir please, you must understand this is for your wife's well-being" Sakura replied with great patience despite my very upset father talking to her that way._

 _"No, we don't need your help. We're fine by our own. We don't need your charity" So that's what was troubling him. But that was not the case, I had to make him see that. But once again, Sakura beat me to it._

 _"I'm begging you sir, do not insult us that way. I truly sorry you see this as charity because it's not. I really care for your wife, she's a great person and I think she deserves the best treatment she can get. And if I'm able to do that please, allow me to do so" Sakura told him directly but respectfully as well, acting so professional and dedicated as always._

 _I could noticed my father taking his gaze to the ground and then nodding. With his consent, both medics rushed with my mother._

And they haven't returned ever since. But suddenly, the sound of an opening door got our attention.

"How is she?" Was my dad's quick question.

"Not so good, but we will take her to the hospital where she can get proper medicine for her condition and then she should get better. It'll all depend on how her body reacts to the treatment" it was a great relief listening to Senju Tsunade. Now I know for sure my mom will get better.

I saw my dad doubting, I'm sure it was because of what they said about taking my mom to the hospital, but he didn't take long to give a positive answer.

"When can we take her?" he asked with determination.

Sakura smiled with bright eyes and said "The ambulance is on its way"

* * *

It's been several hours now since we got to the hospital and my mom was admitted. Sakura and her master left right away to get everything prepared and help my mom out. After a while, a couple of nurses took us to a private room where they said my mom would be staying. They put her in bed, gave her the medication and then left.

Now that I was calmed, I allowed myself to think about Sakura and how many things happened between us today, and stuff like that, and I couldn't help thinking about our date. Next thing I know is that the door is opening and certain pink-haired girl comes into the room with excitement shown in her face. She was wearing her white coat now, she looked so professional with it. I love it.

"Good news everybody. The treatment has been a success and so Yamanaka - san here will be just fine. What you have is pneumonia, but we were able to catch it on time. This been said, we'd like to keep her here for about a couple of weeks in observation so we can be absolutely sure everything is alright" Sakura concluded with a huge smile upon her lips.

Happiness was shown immediately starting with my dad who gave a strong hug to my mom and then called me to join the embrace. Sakura then excused herself, but not without receiving a warm gratitude from my dad and a sincere apology. To which she said there was nothing to worry about and then leaves.

"Sakura wait!" She stopped as she heard me coming from behind.

"Yes Ino, what is it?" she told me, and I knew exactly what to do.

I hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you so much really, you don't know how grateful I am. Thank you, thank you, thank you" I felt her stiffen when I embraced her but she immediately calmed down and then returned the gesture. She hugged me back and I felt even happier "You don't have to thank me. I told you I'd help, and I always fulfill what I say" I nodded while listening to her and kept the embrace. At least until a voice came down the hall calling for her.

 _"Dr. Haruno Sakura. You've been requested for emergency surgery at OR 2. Dr. Haruno Sakura..."_

"I'm sorry Ino, I must go" she whispered to my ear but didn't let go, I knew she didn't want to leave just yet. And I didn't want her to either.

A couple of seconds later we let go. Our gazes found one another afterwards.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Was the last thing Sakura said before turning around and leave. But then she suddenly stopped, turned around and came back to me. Her warm and perfect smile not once leaving her face.

I felt my cheeks redden and my heart racing when she took me by the shoulders and pulled our faces close. I felt a shivering down my spine and my breath stopped when she kissed me softly right on the left corner of my lips. I was paralyzed when her emerald orbs set upon my blue ones and said "Thank you for the date. I had an amazing time" she winked at me the finally left for surgery. I smiled idiotic and stood on the same spot for a moment, and then I went back to my mom.

I was so distracted I almost missed my dad walking pass me, saying he'd grab something to eat and would be back in twenty minutes. I kept smiling because mom noticed it immediately.

"Well, well. Look at that smile your carrying. Something must've happened out there, am I right?" Her teasing voice got me nervous "I d-don't know what you mean. I was only thanking for her help" was all I replied hoping she'd buy it. It wasn't like that of course.

"You like her, don't you?" Her almost identical eyes to mine were showing understanding and I knew why "I still remember when you told us you like girls and that you were having your first date. You were so nervous it was funny to even look at you" we both laughed to the memory. Just over a year ago I told my parents the truth, and they were fully supportive. I can never thank them enough.

"Yes I remember, but you see. This time it feels different, not like that time I went out with her a couple of days and that was it, this time it feels like... Like..."

"Love?" a small grin on her lips as she carried on "She is a great girl sweetie, and I don't think you should mortify yourself so much thinking about it when you already know it, or feel it. Just, give yourself a chance" Her words echoing in my mind and I smiled widely at her.

"Thank you mom, I'll keep it in mind" we both smiled and I sat next to her waiting for dad to come back. It seems we already have something to talk about.


End file.
